


The Broker's Tug of War

by Doirly_No



Series: The Lesser Wars [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Largely Lighthearted, Post Ending, Sweeter Than Expected, unusual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ending, Shepard and Samara are vigilantes as well as in a D/s relationship.  Liara discovers this and decides she would always regret not at least trying to be with Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> The only things established about Shepard are that she is paragon and an infiltrator. I hope nothing else slips in, such as how she looks. I want to interfere with head cannons as little as possible. So, just picture your Shepard.
> 
> There are BDSM elements, but they are rather soft and contained in a loving relationship.
> 
> Readers have described the relationship between Shepard and Samara as adorable and sweet. Take that for what you will. And Liara isn't treated much different.
> 
> Hope you're entertained.

“What do we know?”

Samara kept watching the floors tick by above the elevator door as she answered, “The only information I have been given is that it is a hostage situation involving a human cargo ship that is still in the station’s port.”

“You’re usually more on top of these things, ma’am,” the respectful title used with a hint of sarcasm.

“It was a last minute request,” the ancient asari took note of the tiny hint of false disrespect.

Samara knew without question that Shepard had nothing but love and respect for her. The woman couldn’t help herself though when the chance to tease arose. The fact that such comfort existed despite the uneven nature of their relationship pleased the asari to no end. Still she had to wonder if there was some fishing for punishment. She didn’t really know enough about the infiltrator’s desires, kinks or limits. Simply asking wouldn’t guarantee a straight answer, plus that wouldn’t be near as much fun as trial and error. So, she recently began research into finding out by lifting the ban on masturbation and then monitoring extranet activities.

The door slid open as a computerized voice announced their arrival at traffic control for the moderately sized station on the edge of asari space. The place was bustling with activity as officials, security and engineers tried to come to a resolution for a horrible situation. Through the clear wall overlooking the port the ship in danger could be seen front and center. A ring of armed guards surrounded the vessel as snipers trained their sights on every exit point. In the background a pair of patrol ships loomed to cut off the only real escape route.

The Justicar, though she hesitated to label herself that any longer, asserted herself, “Who should I be speaking with?”

A matron approached, “Salidin S’Rayu, it is an honor Justicar Samara. Thank you for coming.”

“You are welcome. Now tell me the situation.”

“A group of lightly armed turians tried hijacking an Alliance freighter hauling food to Cyone, but one of the crew got away and alerted us before they could get away. So they took the crew hostage and started making demands.”

“What are their demands?” Samara asked.

“Food: The crewperson that got away reported seeing some of the perpetrators vomiting behind a crate. They basically want to exchange food they can’t eat for food they can,” the asari in charge stated with pity in her voice. “We could send in an assault team. I don’t think the turians will actually hurt anyone, but I don’t really want them to get hurt either.”

After a moment’s thought Shepard removed her helmet and stepped forward, “Open a channel to the ship.”

“Ma’am?” the operator turned to his superior who nodded consent.

“This is Commander Shepard.”

Almost immediately a distinctively turian voice responded, “Commander Shepard? As in…”

The galactic savior interrupted, “As in THE Commander Shepard. Put down your weapons and come out. You will be arrested and taken to jail where you will be fed and you will notify the authorities of the whereabouts of any others in need of assistance, which they will receive. You will serve your time in prison, but if you plead guilty you will receive leniency... Or I can come over there and try to beat my personal best of four inches of boot buried up a turian’s ass.”

A brief silence followed to confirm the obvious choice. “We’re coming out.”

“Are you really her?” Salidin asked with reverence.

“Oh no, just a lie to get them to come out,” Shepard lied as she slipped her helmet back on. “I’m sure she wouldn’t want the publicity entailed in getting involved with something like this. Even if she were very glad to be of help.”

“Understood.” The matron nodded, adding, “Still, if you were her, I would be supremely honored to have met you.”

“Well too bad I’m not, but if I ever do meet her I’ll pass along your kind words,” the human said with a wink before heading to the lift.

It took only two floors alone in the elevator before Samara asked, “If it were anyone else I would not bother, but have you ever really done that to a turian?”

“Once, but she asked me real nice,” Shepard smirked.

“You were involved with a turian?” the question sounding rather serious.

“Just joking, ma’am,” the human tried matching tones.

Turning her head to look upon her young pet Samara inquired, “How many romantic relationships have you been in?”

Becoming a touch self-conscious, the woman answered, “Two or three.”

“Is it two or three?”

“Can I count you?” she looked over as she ventured.

“Of course.” A soft smile on violet lips.

“Then two, but I have had quite a few one-night stands and passionate encounters,” Shepard explained in a poor attempt to compete with a millennia of experience.

“What about your LNT box?”

There was a noticeable blush as the woman had to admit, “I bought most of that stuff with the hope of being used more than anything else.”

To spare any further embarrassment Samara changed subjects, “We still have a few days of work ahead of us in order to break up the smuggling ring, so your reward will have to wait. I hope you can hold out that long.”

“I’ll manage somehow, ma’am.”

Both proved themselves correct as three days passed before they returned to the ship and Shepard kept her urges well under control. Back at home, as they now fully knew it to be, they went about their normal routines. The woman took Samara’s submachine gun down the hatch with her to the lower deck that consisted of a sole, white room that doubled as their armory and staging area. The space was large enough to accommodate a small, salarian STG so plenty of empty weapon lockers lined the walls. Shepard did a quick check of the automatic weapon before stowing it. Then she gave the once over to her own weapons: a pair of pistols, a submachine gun, a few explosives she kept on hand and finally a slight oddity, her shotgun. She then paused to wait for the next task.

In short order a call from above notified her to ready at the bottom of the ladder. As Samara drifted from her Justicar Code, she lowered her esteem for the red armor of the noble calling. So Shepard had started storing it alongside all the other tools of combat. Catching the pieces that fell was an easy enough task if not for the fact the matriarch didn’t bother to redress before dropping them. Sight of the curvaceous, blue skin always proved distracting, but she managed to finish the job without incident. Though she did linger to look up at the asari who hadn’t immediately step away.

When Samara’s moment lost in thought ended she noticed the leer from below and closed the hatch with a bemused shake of the head. She only had to turn around to find the locker that her new outfits occupied. It had been centuries since she last shopped for clothing so she gave the task to Shepard, which ended up being a poor decision. Nothing the woman bought could be worn outside the ship. Flowing robes, short kimonos and sheer nightgowns packed her bit of storage space.

Picking a red kimono that left her legs bare from mid-thigh down the asari accidently kicked the box at the bottom of her locker. She almost forgot the other items Shepard had purchased. Since first seeing the flower print peeking from under the woman’s shirt she had begun to grow some affection for lingerie, but seeing her human in them and wearing them herself were entirely different things. Maybe a special occasion would warrant them one day.

In the cockpit Samara slid into the sole command chair to check for mail from her sources. The original design of the salarian vessel built for long-term, surveillance missions called for a co-pilot position, but Shepard had its removal in the list of special modifications she wanted done to the ship. She knew the seat wouldn’t ever be used and thought it better to have the extra space, which unintentionally led to the ritual for rewarding the woman.

Samara had sent a few responses when she was joined by the only other soul aboard. Her focus stayed with composing a message to a huntress she had known for several decades. Only when she had proofread it twice and entirely reworded the final paragraph, did she turn to the woman standing at attention beside her. Dressed in standard-issued shirt, pants and boots Shepard looked like any soldier in off hours if not for the d-ring adorn collar around her neck.

Reclining in her comfortable seat the matriarch casually commented, “I do not believe I summoned you.”

“Sorry, ma’am.” Shepard unsure what to do now as it wasn’t her brain that compelled her to come to the cockpit.

“Is there something you require?”

“Uhhh…” She had no idea how to answer.

The mature asari didn’t make it easier, “If there is no reason for you to be here, then perhaps you should go find something to do.”

“There is a reason…” Shepard trailed off.

“And what would that be?”

After a second’s hesitation she puffed her chest, squared her shoulders and stated, “I’m here for my reward, ma’am.”

It was hard not to chuckle at the woman’s serious tone. So to make sure they didn’t get out, Samara didn’t vocally respond, she simply grabbed Shepard’s belt. She gave a tug to get the woman a little closer before bringing in her other hand to release the buckle and fly. Her eyes flicked down to see what the zipper had been protecting a moment ago. Ever since her pet started wearing a wider range of undergarments a new joy of discover had been added to their little ritual. At first glance she couldn’t identify what she was looking at so she hooked the pants to lower them a bit further. The chuckle then escaped.

“Is that a bear?”

“Teddy Bear; to be exact, ma’am,” Shepard said through a thin smile.

Two blue, fingers took hold of the ring on her collar as another pair slipped into the already moist warmth between her toned legs. Like a good girl, Shepard kept her hands clasped behind her back even as she was pulled forward into a kiss. A familiar palm cradled her, kneading the most sensitive of her flesh while a knowing tongue penetrated her mouth. The grip on her neck moved up to entangle in her hair. Just as she felt a digit playing along the slit a chime interrupted the mood.

The sound indicated a priority mail had arrived and Samara knew she couldn’t ignore it. She ended the kiss, allowing the human to straighten up. Their gazes got lost in one another’s a moment before the asari turned away. When she then felt her young pet start to pull away she tightened her grip on the delicate genitalia and slid a pair of fingers inside. Her eyes shifted to one of the side screens, easily splitting her focus between stimulating and reading; especially since the message was so short.

-We need to speak. When can we set up a real-time link?

Samara started to type a reply, but found the pose unwieldy as the keyboard was on the complete other side from Shepard, stretching her arm span to the limit. Unwilling to give up either task, she turned back to retake her hold of the collar. The kiss rekindled a moment before she guided the human further on. She released her other hand’s grasp so she could pull her pet across her lap. 

Having never been in this position before it took a minute of adjusting and readjusting to find a comfortable position lying on the soft thighs. To Shepard’s relief once she had settled in she felt the back of her pants being yanked down. She heard another small laugh when Samara saw the larger version of the cartoon character on her tush. The pair of firm muscles still mostly covered in cotton got some loving rubs and a pair of pats before being fully exposed. 

With the little bit of dew still clinging to her fingers Samara wrote asari words of love on the meaty buttocks. Absentmindedly her other hand drifted along Shepard’s spine until it reached soft locks of hair. When she felt the tangle of strains it seemed so natural to start stroking them. Her revelry wouldn’t last as long as she like for soon her insatiable pet gave impatient wiggles to her hips. A warning slap got stillness.

As the matriarch swiveled her chair toward the screen her fingers delved into the human’s excited pussy. She had to smile as a satisfied moan radiated from behind the mop of hair her hand now had to leave. Continuing to stimulate the woman across her lap she turned her attention to the short message from an unspecified source, though she knew who sent it. Only one person she regularly communicated with masked themselves so completely. Usually they weren’t so obtuse so she needed more information before fulfilling the request.

-What is the emergency? I will not divulge my location without a proper reason.

The urgent one out of the way, Samara couldn’t help but refocus on the creature she had squirming on her fingers. Her desire to bring about a conclusion low, she lazily massaged the pink, inner walls of her pet. The minor effort her task took allowed her mind to wander off to a tangent she had been considering awhile. She used her free hand to further spread Shepard’s cheeks apart to get a look at the puckered hole hidden between. With only her fingers at play in the moist folds her thumb was free to rub over and around the rear entry.

It took a second for Shepard’s blissed out mind to register the probing of her ass. When she felt the tip of the exploring digit make a faint intrusion her body flinched and her buttocks flexed. It seemed that was enough to dissuade Samara, who retreated, for now. She only eased when a loving hand began to caress the back of her head and she heard a soothing shhh. Her mood hadn’t really dipped, but still it found new heights as she recognized the absurdity of being hushed like a scared puppy and greater absurdity of how much she enjoyed it. Just as she fully fell into the moment that annoying chime rang again.

-I received intel on the situation three days ago that you were involved with. I know she is with you. I want to talk to her.

Samara’s brow furled and her ministrations grew in intensity as she thought. Her unoccupied digits drummed along the human’s rear. She knew a great number of people would want to know the location of the former commander which is why she took such care in keeping it a secret. Though most only wanted to give their thanks, Shepard didn’t need any more medals, accolades or praises. That was part of the reason why the woman was across her lap happily lost in a lust fueled world.

Before she could decide what to type, the matriarch felt the body in her clutches stiffen and the grip on her hand tighten. Her eyes went momentarily black as she sent a psychic pulse to launch Shepard into a greater stratum of climax. The instantaneous, precise melding fogged the perceptions of time, so its length was of little consequence to the recipient. A pleasant sensation rebounded back to her as the woman came, giving her a nice, little, sexual buzz. It wasn’t a trick some young, inexperienced maiden could pull off.

Samara raised her fingers to the light to see them shine and give the limp Shepard a modicum of time to recover, but not enough. She persuaded the groggy woman off her lap by the collar. With a whine the weight left her thighs to stand up, but before the spine could straighten she gave a tug downward. Pants around ankles and panties at mid-thigh she guided her pet to kneel beside the chair.

The matriarch presented her slick hand. “You have soiled my fingers, clean them.”

A smile broadened Shepard’s face as she reached out her tongue to lap her own juices from the asari’s scaled skin. With one long lick she traveled from wrist to nail. Then she let a digit into her mouth to suck away the moisture. She took equal care with each appendage, even the ones that weren’t previously inside her. Once every one was cleaned to her satisfaction she brought three together to slip between her lips to pleasure as if they were a small phallus. 

\- I can assure you she is fine. I do not believe your request warrants real-time communications. I have other matters to attend to so do not expect another response for at least fourteen hours.

Samara removed her fingers from the eager mouth to check the work of her pet. There was still a shine so she used the human’s matted hair to dry them as well as to simply enjoy the pleasure in stroking the locks. In the tranquil moment their eyes met; the trusting adoration in Shepard’s was disarming, but also reassuring. All that seemed to matter at times like this was making this woman as happy as possible and given what made the woman happy it was hard not to get excited herself. So with her free hand she undid the loose knot holding together her short kimono. 

When the fabric fell away she spread her thighs a touch and looked down at her mostly nude form. “It seems you have caused another part of my body to become soiled. You will have to clean it as well.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Shepard didn’t waste a second before scurrying to in front of her owner, but was stopped by a raised hand.

After a brief appraisal Samara ordered, “Pull your little bear back up.”

The kneeling woman tugged her cotton briefs back up.

“Take off your shirt.” The asari’s big toe grazed up and down a bare thigh.

The top was pulled up and off, revealing Shepard’s soft bust.

Samara studied the exposed body an agonizing minute before adding, “Might as well finish shedding your pants.”

The woman easily kicked away the article, leaving just her age-inappropriate underwear.

The matriarch rolled her head back and forth a couple times as if she had something to consider. “Alright, begin your task.”

Shepard immediately dove forward. The luscious thighs separated a little further to better accommodate her. Ten fingers combed through her hair to the back of her head to pull her tightly into the junction. She took a deep inhale to absorb the heavenly scent before dragging her tongue along the warmth. Obviously she didn’t need to be held in place and the grip soon slipped away. The muscles surrounding her relaxed with a prolonged sigh.

“You will be down there until I finish my correspondences, so pace yourself.” Samara gave a last pat to the head before moving the keyboard into easy reach.


	2. Need To Relax

-I don’t understand why you won’t allow me to speak to her nor do I understand why it is even your decision to make.

-It does not matter what you understand, but needless to say, I cannot trust someone of your profession.

-Yet you are still willing to patron my services.

-I do not “patron your services”. You provide me information at your own discretion so I may better assist those in need. If you are no longer willing to provide this charity then I will rely on other sources.

-You have no better source than me. If I stop “providing this charity” then those in need will unduly suffer because you no longer will be receiving the best information.

-I will always find those in need of help.

After exchanging antagonistic words for a near hour Samara had her fill for the day. Massaging her temple she reread the last few lines and couldn’t help but feel some regret for allowing her tone to grow so combative. Though not enough to rescind or apologize for any statement she had made. Still she really had to step away before she did something to truly regret; like accidently using a name or giving a location over an unsecure line. 

Leaving the cockpit Samara heard another message chime its way on to her screen, but she missed the screen flash red for an instant before the computer was told no attempted intrusion had been made. Her shoulders around her ears the matriarch marched down the corridor to the living area, knowing she could find something to ease her tension there. Along the way she paused in the kitchen to pour herself some wine. A month before she never would have considered using such a luxury, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. It wasn’t the first time she had transitioned between lives though.

Drink in hand the matriarch turned to the den, her eyes only wandering the room a second before settling on a lovely view. Sticking out from a maintenance hatch was Shepard’s swaying posterior as she made a minor repair to the air filter. Samara sat across the room in the chair plush enough to get lost in, elegantly cradling her wineglass. Her eyes slid close listening to the light hum of the engine and odd assortment of noises emanating from the working woman. Taking occasional sips her moment of peace became a pseudo-meditation. While deep reflection was still a solid part of her routine, it was no longer the primary means for her to fill down time.

Once her shoulders fell and half her drink was gone her head rolled toward the still working human. A corner of Samara’s lips curled. Honestly, she hadn’t had so much fun since her maiden days, though she worried how much longer she could keep up. She wasn’t as young as she used to be and Shepard constantly proved to have a bigger libido than a teenager. In any case, the minor issue could be saved for a later date. Watching the swinging behind got some amorous energy flowing through her old body and a growing curiosity as to what the woman could be wearing under her pants.

“Shepard,” the matriarch called, but wasn’t noticed. “Shepard!”

The swaying butt paused to listen for a moment before resuming its waving back and forth. Even with her focus entirely elsewhere, Shepard could give Samara a smile. With an extra bit of time the asari had a second chance to consider what she wished to do and with the wine buzzing through her head felt a bit more playful than usual. She stretched over to the couch to grab the nearest pillow and launched it across the room. Getting hit by the soft projectile got her pet’s attention.

Confused as to what just smacked her ass Shepard sat back on her haunches. Naturally she looked for what struck her and quickly found the pillow. Perhaps unnaturally she looked up to see if it had fallen on her from above. It took another half minute before she finally turned around enough to see the amused asari behind her. 

“Ma’am?” Shepard asked.

“I was just wondering what you may be wearing underneath your pants.” Samara took a slow sip before ordering, “Show me.”

More than happy to, Shepard’s hands flew to her belt, but quickly second guessed. No, she needed to make a show of it. So, her grip shifted to her shirt and methodically pulled the fabric from her waistband. Her pelvis swaying to the stripper’s song playing through her head she completely freed the hem, raising it high to reveal more of her midsection than she really needed to. Now came time to remove the belt; with the buckle undone she gave a snap to her wrist to free it from the loops. She twirled it over her head before letting it fly off into the bedroom. The button and zipper provided a momentary inconvenience to her dexterous fingers. Not letting go, she let her pants slip from her hips with a deliberate pace slowly allowing her simple, white thong to come into view.

Cutting off any further action, Samara said, “That’s enough. You may get back to work.”

A little disappointed, the collared human began to pull her pants back up. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I do not believe I told you to pull those back up,” the woman’s owner scolded. “You can do your job just fine with them down.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Shepard smirked before her head disappeared back into the wall; making sure her army-green shirt rode high around her waist so to leave her rear on full display.

The rest of the asari’s wine disappeared down her throat with a few more sips, her eyes wandering to and from the lovely butt. Nothing left to drink her pointer finger started doing lazy laps around the lip of her glass. Then her brow furled in thought as she tried to remember the last time she had partook of alcohol before a week ago, because she had little to no tolerance. She certainly couldn’t remember ever having thrown a pillow at someone. Her hazed mind then gained some clarity when she heard a loud clank as the panel was locked back into place. Fully sunk into the cushions, Samara looked over to the indecisive human who was unsure what to do with herself or her pants.

Samara quickly rectified the confusion with a wag of her glass. “I am out of wine.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Having not received an order to recover her modesty, Shepard walked out of her trousers.

The matriarch didn’t track her young human preferring to shut her eyes a moment. It felt like the right time for a chat. Having monitored extranet actives for the past couple weeks, Samara had learned a few new things about Shepard’s sexuality; just not as much as she would have hoped. No fetishes or kinks were readily apparent, though most were represented. The only true trend amongst all the porn, and there was plenty, was that only females and asari were involved; hanar did seem to be actively avoided. It led to the conclusion that the woman didn’t really know what she desired, besides being gay. It seemed the millennia old alien would have to bite the bullet and help the poor thing figure it out. Though she would need to be careful, because watching a vid of someone else perform an act is quite a ways from doing it one’s self. 

“Here you are, ma’am,” Shepard happily notified.

Before looking, Samara raised her palm to receive her glass. “Thank you.”

As the asari sipped her periphery caught the slight alteration made to her pet’s wardrobe. When out of sight, Shepard had knotted the front of her shirt to leave her toned belly fully exposed. It was hard not to notice that the woman stood with her hips thrust out a little further than would be natural. So, the wine had to be shifted to the other hand so blue fingers could slowly graze over the human hip before settling into a possessive hold of a firm cheek. In no hurry for anything, Samara took shallow sips as she weighed and kneaded the pliable flesh. 

Once Samara had her fill of groping she used the buttock like a handle to guide the woman around front of her and then gave a slight tug to drop her to her knees. Using the collar, the matriarch then pulled her pet in to rest an ear on her stomach. She had a feeling that if not for her long nightgown Shepard would try to stick her nose where it had yet to belong.

One hand scratching the hair at the base of the skull, the other bringing wine to her lips Samara mentioned, “I think I have been doing you a disservice.”

Not seeing how that could possibly be true, Shepard denied, “Oh no, ma’am. I’ve never been happier.”

The asari lovingly stroked a soft cheek. “You have told me a few times that you came to me because you felt no one else could give you what I can, but I have not been putting enough effort into giving you all I can.”

“But, everything…” the human started.

The comment was cut off, “I have no idea why you are trying to argue with me wanting to give you greater happiness.”

With a chuckle Shepard conceded, “Good point.”

“I have lived long enough to know what I like and what I do not, but I have never been in such a relationship so am curious over the extent of my own desires as well.” At the moment she was learning how much she enjoyed treating the woman like a pet cat.

“Anything you desire I would be overjoyed to provide.”

With a devil’s grin Samara halved what was left of her wine before taking a hold of the collar to force eye contact. Once she had it she emptied her glass in one more gulp, but didn’t swallow. She pulled her pet in by the collar so to share the taste of the asari vintage. Their lips met and she let the liquid pour into the mouth below. Like a starved newborn Shepard sucked down what was given her. A minute after the liquor was gone, the kiss ended.

Their lips only a hair’s breadth apart Samara ordered, “Stand, turn and grab the table.”

There was a hitch before Shepard did as she was told; a sliver of worry over what would come next. Still, she dutifully stood and turned around. Bending at her waist, legs straight, feet apart, she grabbed the edges of the table, putting her unconcealed ass at the sitting asari’s eye level. From this position, she had absolutely no way to see what her owner was doing or rather wasn’t doing. It seemed forever before she felt nails lightly scrapping up her calves, over the backs of her surprisingly ticklish knees and across her muscle bound thighs; leaving shivers in their wake. At the first hint of the mounds of her round cheeks they veered off to take hold of her hips.

Again nothing seemed to happen for an eternity, besides the blue hands squeezing right where her body bent. The teasing lack of action ended with the distinct sensation of a slick tongue being dragged over her buttock. Several slow licks caressed her backside, followed quickly by a stream of air, causing goose-bumps to break out all over. Another patch of skin on her other cheek got the same treatment. She found it growingly difficult to stop from curling a knee and just as Shepard fully surrendered to the delight a solid slap shattered it. 

After a second smack stung her other buttock Shepard asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Samara said between another pair of well placed blows. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re…” the woman choked as a dozen slaps rapidly rained down upon her growingly pink bottom. “You’re spanking me, ma’am.”

“Your point?” The asari landed a strike hard enough to get her pet to jump a little.

“Spanking is a form of punishment for hum…” Shepard’s word was suddenly halted by dual, overhand shots.

“I see,” Samara punctuated by quite literally using the woman’s ass like a bongo drum for an interminable number of seconds. “Perhaps we shall try something else then.”

With a swift yank the white thong went all the way to the floor. Things seemed to be looking up, but just as hope sprang the dominate alien’s nails dug into the human’s tenderized rear. The infiltrator couldn’t help the sharp shriek that burst from her lips. The jolt of pain caused Shepard not to notice her cheeks being spread apart or the glob of spit hitting its target dead center. However, there was no way she could miss the pressure against her inexperienced rectum.

Before the digit could enter the human whined, “Why am I being punished?”

As Samara gracefully stood her thumb disappeared, getting a grunt from the now sodomized woman. Seemingly not an ounce of concern in her pace, the asari drank in the sight of straining muscles laid out before her. Her flattened, free hand rubbed up and down the spine under the t-shirt. So not to be entirely cruel she dipped two fingers into the human’s folds. 

“This is not punishment, Shepard,” the matriarch clarified as she twirled her buried digits. “I own you and shall use any part of you however I please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the pet human said obediently.

“Remove your shirt,” the asari in charge ordered. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Leaving an arm to support, she swiftly flipped the top over her head and onto the tabletop.

“Shepard, look at me.” Once she saw an eye peeking back at her, Samara said, “We will be experimenting with new things. Just keep an open mind so you can learn whether or not you like something.”

“What if I don’t like something and don’t want to do it again?”

“Then we will not do it again. If it takes five times before you realize you dislike something then we will never do it a sixth.” With a smile and consoling rub of the rump the asari added, “Do not worry about disappointing or angering me. I do not want you to suffer through something on my account. I want to help you find your sexuality. So, I hope you give everything a fair chance.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will, ma’am.” Shepard regained her smile, even though she found the thumb uncomfortable.

“Good.” Samara took a step around and leaned in to give a brief, but loving kiss. “So, let us see how well you do with some real domination.”

Feeling movement renew in her ass Shepard responded a little more eagerly, “Yes, ma’am.”

Now standing beside the nude woman the matriarch could reach every bit of skin. Her free hand stroked the broad shoulders awhile before sliding under to grope a dangling breast. With her other fingers she intensified her ministrations of the increasingly excited human sex. Samara lacked the sadistic streak needed to cause any real pain to the vulnerable form and doubted she could even summon the strength to really harm Shepard. The infiltrator could withstand harsher treatment than any but the most hardened krogan. So, the asari withdrew her rather unsoiled thumb, modern toilets doing a fine job of cleaning a person up, to inflict some damage in a different way. 

“Get on your back and grab your knees,” a swat to the ass punctuating the order.

Doing as told, Shepard flipped over on the table and curled into a near fetal position. Her owner had other ideas though and with a light touch guided the clutched legs apart. She hadn’t been in such an obviously vulnerable position since she was young enough to need diaper changes, with her wide spread thighs held to the sides of her chest by her own hands buried in the backs of her knees. The yet moistened, blue digits came to cradle her face and draw her into eye contact as her spine flattened against the metal surface. Gazes locked three fingers suddenly appeared to press against her lips. Without an ounce of resistance she opened her mouth and sucked them in.

The matriarch began to smooth over the mop of hair as she asked, “You know where these are going, correct?”

Shepard could only apprehensively nod a response with the fingers pumping in and out of her mouth.

“Get them as slick as possible because they will enter together,” she warned still combing her human’s locks.

When she felt the insurgents pulling away Shepard tried valiantly to follow them and suck them back in. Anything to prevent the short journey they started to undertake. Keeping her eyes fixed to Samara’s she couldn’t watch the coated nails trace a direct path down her body, leaving a slimy trail of saliva behind. Along her throat, between her breasts, over her abs, touching her navel and through her slit without pause. Just after the final bit of skin was bridged the asari took a second to brush a bang from the woman’s face.

The invaders at the gate Samara decided it time to explain, “In my research I found humans need crude displays of dominance in order for them to understand their proper role of submission. I also I discovered an odd focus on the anus in these displays. So then, I am curious as to whether anyone else has shown you your place in such a manner before?”

“No, ma’am,” she squeaked.

“Good, I am glad my property is not coming second hand.”

The matriarch braced herself against the table as she adjusted to a more advantageous position. Then the muscles in her arm flexed and three fingers began to sluggishly enter Shepard’s ass. After an initial grunt, the increasingly penetrated woman released a labored groan. Never before with her asari owner had she felt humiliated; sure she had been embarrassed here or there, but this was different. A bit of her soldier’s pride flared as she couldn’t help but think how she was splaying herself to be butt-fucked; only words so vulgarly blunt could be used to describe.

“Do not break eye contact,” Samara warned as all her knuckles pressed into the human’s flesh. “This is the proper role for all your kind, as the property of an asari who can elevate you to at least some level of civility. Do you not agree?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she answered through gritted teeth as her ass lost the last of its virginity.

Breaking the veneer of her act, Samara teased with a smirk, “You can do better than that.”

The softened expression eased Shepard enough to better play along, “Yes, ma’am. Humanity should realize it’s in our best interest to take our proper place as pets to the superior asari. Thank you for taking ownership of me and showing me the truth.”

It took an immense amount of self control for the matriarch not to start laughing; not expecting the woman to do so well. “You are welcome, Shepard, and in a minute I will allow you to show me how grateful you are.”

“Thank you, ma…” her voice hitched when the digits buried as deeply as possible, tested how far they could spread.

“But right now I want you to orgasm.” Samara’s fingering intensified.

“Okay,” was all she could half-heartedly answer with.

Shepard didn’t think it possible to reach her climax with the only stimulation being the three fingers up her ass. So she took a guess and started to move a hand down to help things along, but a sharp slap to the wrist got her to wedge it back in the pit of her knee. Even the added attention of the asari’s thumb on her moist folds didn’t make the summit seem a manageable goal. To try to focus on the stimulation of her clitoris her lids started to slide close, but a tap to the cheek corrected her and her gaze only faltered a moment from the crystal eyes staring down at her. Panic then took hold of her, little dissuading it for several agonizing minutes. 

When all seemed lost Samara said simply, “Embrace eternity.”

All worry vanished. Shepard no longer had to overcome alone; the asari took hold of her and lifted her into realms beyond. It seemed so silly to have ever felt humiliated or panicked. Any hint of pleasure in her was hunted down and developed like a source of water in the desert. Even that which brought such discomfort a minute ago added to her sexual gratification. At the instant she could sink no deeper into delight a gentle kiss touched her and everything imploded into orgasm.

The matriarch withdrew her fingers to prop Shepard’s limp legs on the chair. Then her hands went to stroke the gasping belly and matted hair as she knelt down beside the disoriented woman. With great satisfaction she watched her sated pet recover, having decided to delay her own ecstasy so she could find it on a pink tongue. Patience being a primary virtue of her race, she waited out the afterglow.

Once she saw Shepard’s eyes refocus and drift her way, Samara asked, “Are you ready to show me your gratitude?”

“Oh, yes, ma’am,” the woman unable to suppress a dumb grin.

Samara stood and with a pair of wrist flicks sent her nightgown to the floor. Shepard began to move, but a slight shake of the head stopped her. Instead, the asari stepped up on the sturdy, metal table, putting a foot by each protruding ear. A knowing look of anticipation passed between them before blue folds lowered onto eager lips. The woman’s face disappeared into welcoming thighs. Their first experiment had positive results.


	3. Pet Care

Gravity cut and the void opened before her. Fully suited, Shepard crotched on what normally would be the ceiling of the armory; her suit keeping her anchored in the weightless environment. Attached to her back was a large, industrial tool similar to the heavy weapons she utilized during her time with Cerberus. The added piece of equipment meant she had to surrender much of her arsenal. Three grenades, a pistols and a shotgun would be all she could bring on the assault.

She watched an idle, hulking freighter drift into view. The owners of the vessel, who at the moment were a system away, requested it be returned to them unharmed, but understood if that would be impossible. They apparently had some very good insurance and rather the ship be destroyed than allow a band of pirates use it against innocent people. That attitude was part of the reason Samara decided to assist, besides the fact this particular gang was only a decent ship away from getting a red sand cartel up and running.

When the red light by the portal turned green Shepard pushed off and engaged her suit’s meager propulsion. Into open space she went, able to ignore the bad memories that wanted to overwhelm her. The boarding required her to bridge the mile between the ships alone. The pair of vigilantes had been drifting through the area with all but a few key systems shutdown waiting for their target to arrive in orbit of the criminals’ headquarters. With as little thruster use as possible Samara had been able to keep the black of the hull pointed at the enemy making visual detection near impossible as they lay their ambush.

Shepard’s trip through the nothingness went as planned, two thirds of the way her suit warned her that the propellant was half gone. If something went wrong she wouldn’t be escaping by the same means, but at least she had some to waste to get properly lined up. At the other end of the journey her boots took hold of the hull without issue. A quick check of her omni-tool told her she needed to take a little walk in order to get to the spot where she could cut a hole in the plating and enter the ship without notice.

The heavy-duty tool came off her back and she made a thorough scan to make sure she’d reached the maintenance crawl space they decided on. The owners had provided a detailed schematic showing her the precise spot where a hole could be cut without decompressing anything. Once an emergency field kicked in it would be a simple task to transition into the ship proper. The chance anyone would notice before the shooting began was minimal.

The white hot spark jumped out from the industrial cutter; the alloy plating vaporizing under the intense heat. Turning the corner on the square hole she’d make Shepard saw a thin stream of gas wheeze out. Immediately she stopped her work to recheck her positioning. Her eyes on the floating screen she didn’t notice the venting expand along the fissure she had just opened. As she confirmed she hadn’t made a mistake the duct she was attempting to enter exploded, throwing the infiltrator into the vacuum and shrapnel into her suit.

With the sudden decompression of one of the smuggling spaces the pirates had just finished creating an active sensor ping lit up everything in the area, including the drifting spy vessel off their port side. Their upgraded weapon systems powered up faster than all those the other ship would need for defense. A salvo of cannon blasts launched as soon as the targeting had locked on. The unsurpassed engineering of the salarians was all that kept the small vessel from destruction.

Samara engaged thrusters to dodge the second volley and returned fire with both torpedo tubes. The military ordinance obliterated the civilian shields, crippling the engines along with a cannon battery. It didn’t prevent a separate turret from counter attacking, knocking out her FTL drive in turn. A dog fight didn’t require it though. She engaged a short, full-thruster burn to get into the blind spot she had just opened in the defenses. Pointing the nose and therefore the weapons at the freighter she emptied the ammo magazine as rapidly as possible. The half dozen torpedoes shredded the makeshift pirate ship. Whatever plan for an orbital strike against the gang’s base went by the weigh side.

As the cargo ship became a cloud of wreckage, Samara turned every sensor at her disposal to active and released a flurry of pings. The shreds of hull and bulkhead filling the area confused the readings. She turned to the computer to calculate the trajectory Shepard would have been sent on to narrow the search. She rung out what was left of the failing thrusters to follow the projected path the woman should be on. Having been thrown free before the actual destruction of the freighter, the infiltrator would have to be in front of the blast wave.

Still, a person in a hard suit was a small, cold object in the void of space. The odds of a rescue were long, but then again nearly everything the woman had done on the road to being the savoir of the galaxy was. Samara kept her emotions in check as the computer’s calculations guided her search; even as she listened to the crackle of static that should be Shepard’s voice. The question of whether Cerberus’s Lazarus Project could be repeated entered the matriarch’s mind.

Something then popped on the screen. It was instantaneous and faint, but most assuredly there. Samara focused her sensors on the spot in time to see a second flash. Her eyes then lifted to the window to witness a series of fireballs streaking out in all directions from a single point. As the asari set in the coordinates of what she hoped was her lost pet she realized she had only ever seen the woman use the outdated HMWSG to unleash high-impact, carnage shots. Any lock Shepard couldn’t overcome with a bypass got a full-powered shotgun blast.

With no doubt as to the location of the drifting human, Samara left the final approach to the navigation computer and hightailed it to the still zero-gravity, lower deck. Always outfitted in her armor during a mission, no matter her role, it took only a moment to put on the helmet and attach a tether. Just as Shepard had done minutes ago, she braced against the ceiling to get a straight push off. By the time she was set and the external lights illuminated the infiltrator the makeshift, distress signals had ceased.

Shepard held on as tight as she could, but after the sixth carnage shot her hands’ lost the last of their strength and the weapon flew off into space. Witnessing the enemy ship explode she had the wherewithal to make herself as conspicuous as possible, but setting off her grenades and the half dozen blasts was all her failing consciousness could muster. The concussion overpowered her will as lacerations and decompression overtook her pain threshold. She was entirely out of it by the time her savior’s arms wrapped around her.

It took sixteen hours of computer-driven first aid before Shepard groggily mumbled, “I better not have died again…”

Her lids dragged open, a few blinks required to clear the recovering woman’s vision. No lab equipment or Australians in sight. She tried to lift her head but the sting that lashed her neck made her think better of it. Besides the pillow and mattress she lay on were far too comfortable to argue with. Only the smallest amount of thought told her that she shouldn’t be alone and her eyes began to wander from the ceiling to the living room. With not a bit of movement anywhere her focus waned and her eyes fluttered.

From out of the ether Samara’s gorgeous, calming features appeared to ask, “How are you feeling?”

Shepard jerked as it seemed like the asari had appeared while she blinked. “Sore from the hair down.”

“Would you like me to help you feel better?” a suggestive grin on purple lips.

“If that is your desire, ma…”

Samara interrupted, “None of that right now. I wish only care for the one I hold most dear.”

Shepard’s eyes trailed as her cheeks blushed. “If you insist.”

“I do,” the matriarch said just before she pressed her lips to the human’s.

Not yet fully ready, Samara got up from the mattress to retrieve a few necessities, her fingers lingering to flip the sheet off Shepard’s nude form. The injured woman couldn’t help but intently watch the asari gracefully sway her butt across the room to a small pile of prepared items. Though she had to admit to be disappointed by the chosen attire; none of the elegant clothing she purchased for the blue body worthy of worship, but rather a boring set of borrowed black, cotton shorts and tank-top. Although, the matriarch’s fuller bust and hips certainly filled them out a lot better than she ever had.

When Samara turned back she immediately noted her wounded pet’s gaze lay on the fabric stretched over her heavy chest. She allowed the stare for a few steps before her eyes glowed white and her biotics flared. Waves of energy lifted the human from the bed, holding her head pointed to the ceiling. Casual as could be the asari closed the remaining distance, taking a second to run her hand along the near thigh testing its firmness before spreading a large towel out underneath the floating body. Not that she needed to, but she took hold of the near hip to flip Shepard over as she was lowered to the bed.

Naturally, Shepard’s arms crossed under her head to form a cradle. The pain in her neck wouldn’t allow her to look to see what the asari was up to, not that it was hard to guess. A weight settled between her ankles as a quiet melody began to cascade from the speakers all around. The first squirt of oil against the back of her knee confirmed Samara’s obvious intent. Many of her mental faculties melted away when strong fingers began to rub translucent liquid into her skin.

As the palms smoothed the sheen up her muscle bound thigh Shepard observed, “This seems backwards. I should be doing this to you.”

“You will at some point, but right now you require some extra care.” Samara massaged the lotion a bit deeper before adding, “And I have always been one to take good care of my things.”

“Well then I’m very happy to be one of your things.”

The matriarch’s cheeks widened with a smile as she shifted attention to the other leg. Samara massaged oil laced with a tiny amount of painkillers and some healing compounds into aching muscles. Honestly though, groping the woman was far being selfless; over half the galaxy would switch places with her in a heartbeat and she’d be hard pressed to find a single member of her own kind who’d pass the offer up. Plus, there was a certain amount of joy to be found in grooming, bathing and caring for one’s pet.

Once she had spread a fine film over every inch of the human’s legs not pressed to the towel, Samara moved her focus a tad higher, to a body part she had growing affection for. She took hold of either cheek with a wide grasp and couldn’t help jiggling the supple meat. A chuckle radiated from behind the tangle of unkempt hair. The light laugh turned to a shocked yelp when a sizable drop of oil landed in the crevasse of her ass. The asari then scooped up the shiny glob to spread out and over the buttocks in mirrored, spiraled paths.

Shepard’s owner took far more time than needed to massage her firm pair of cheeks. A wandering thumb occasionally slipped into her puckered hole, the abundant lubrication easily overcoming any resistance. Each penetration garnered only a minor wiggle as she grew more accustomed to the sensation and starting to find some of the joy it could bring. Not that she was to the point that she’d ask for it nor was she going to complain when the digits moved on to the small of her back. The hands pressed down on her for only a moment as the asari readjusted to gain a better vantage on the lying woman and began to mount her hips.

“Ma’a…” A sharp swat to the butt reminded Shepard of her superior’s wishes. “I just wanted to ask a small favor.”

“Oh?” Samara paused, hovering over the glistening backside. “What is it?”

“It’s just that I would prefer my clothes not get all greasy,” a mischievous eye peeking from behind a shoulder.

The matriarch cocked her head and brow. “What makes you think your clothing will become greasy?”

“Well, I assume you’ll be using my currently well-oiled ass as a cushion and that could lead to a stain on the shorts you borrowed.”

Samara didn’t answer rather she shook her head a couple times as she dismounted to shed the worried about bottoms and then quickly reassumed her position. Her weight lowered, grinding her azure into the slippery posterior awhile before deciding to settle her weight on the upper thighs. Returning to the task at hand, she poured more healing lubrication onto the expanse of Shepard’s back. The massage really began in earnest as her experienced fingers rubbed each sore muscle in turn. She took painstaking care to stretch an even film from shoulder to shoulder and scalp to pelvis. Once satisfied with the coating she flattened her palms along the bulges of hardened flesh. Her eyes glowed as her biotics flared and needle like jolts of energy pierced varying nerve clusters.

Unable to form a coherent word, Shepard simply released a long moan. The therapeutic treatment actually doing a better job to relieve the aches in her muscles than the spiked oil. Perhaps she should get wounded more often. Everything that hurt drifted off into the ether. When nothing could get better and her whole body went limp the hands that had given so much grabbed her sides to flip her over. In her haze, the woman needed a few extra seconds to take the hint and let her body be repositioned.

Once fully settled on her back, Shepard’s mind cleared enough for her to confess, “I love you.”

Samara paused, maintaining an even expression. “Oh, is that so?”

“Absolutely,” the woman answered dreamily, her hands drifting to blue thighs.

“Why say that now?” she asked, seemingly unaffected.

Anxiety suddenly tightened the lying woman’s chest as the admission wasn’t received as hoped. “I don’t know, just realized I hadn’t really said it before and…”

“And?” Samara goaded after too many silent seconds passed.

“And I wanted to make sure you knew is all…” Shepard’s confidence wandered off again.

“I already knew, though I am overjoyed to hear the actual words.” The matriarch fell onto her pet’s body, bringing their lips to a breath apart. “And I am obviously in love with you as well.”

Their confessions complete, their kiss began. Both delving deep into the others mouth as passion overflowed. Shepard’s arms wrapped up the asari as tightly as possible, stains no longer a concern. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, one of her hands drifted lower to take a healthy hold of a luscious, blue buttock. Her other fingers slid up to take a gentle hold of the ridges of the matriarch’s crest. After indulging many minutes Samara pulled away, needing a solid grip on the human’s hair to dissuade her from following.

“You know, I have yet to give you your reward from the previous mission,” the sentence immediately gathering all Shepard’s attention. “And considering your injury and confession, I believe you have earned a significant bonus.”

“Thank you, m…”

A brief kiss, followed by a smile cut the woman off yet again. “Hush now my pet.”

Samara pulled away, grabbing the bottle of oil before her back had fully straightened. Immediately hands groped whatever scaled skin within reach. Fingers skimmed up her thighs all the way to her hip joints, then took paths along the outsides on the way back to the knee. To show her approval she ground her pelvis into the human’s a little, putting a touch of friction between their sexes. That proved too encouraging though, as the woman’s touch grew too greedy.

Just as nails brushed the inside of Samara’s borrowed top, she reminded, “I thought you did not wish your clothing soiled.”

“Yeah, I guess you should take my shirt off too then,” Shepard suggested, drumming her fingers along a taut tummy.

“But my hands are already covered with massage oil.” With the word the asari pour an abundant amount onto her human’s navel.

After the shiver finished its race through her body, the injured woman continued being helpful, “I’ll do it then.”

“Oh, but your hands are slick as well.” Samara then laced their fingers together. “Now stop your avarice or I will revoke your groping privileges.”

Having put the pet in her place, Samara dipped her hands into the translucent pool covering defined abs. She pushed the oil away to spread a thick layer up to the bottom swell of the bust then pulled the excess down to the mons pubis. A thumb tip went low enough to slip into the junction of where their bodies met; teasing through both their outer lips. Only a tease though, for her ministrations quickly returned to the flat stomach and rubbing aching muscles.

Shepard went entirely limp except for her hands so she could squeeze the thighs she loved to get lost between. A long moan escaped once the healing touch finally reached higher than her belly. Her eyes drifted close as the extremely experienced fingers wrapped around her breast. Though not as plentiful as the millennia-old matriarch’s, they still filled a palm nicely. Not much extra attention went to the stiffened tips; rather the whole of each mound was lovingly squeezed, kneaded and massaged. Her relaxation eventually reached the point that even her arms flopped to the side.

For many wondrous minutes the former commander laid there letting skilled hands roam across the front of her body. The revelry came to a sudden end when she felt a nip on one of her erect nipple. Her lids flew open and down to see the asari’s mouth enclose a sensitive tip. There was no eye contact as her owner was only interested in testing the little nub with teeth, tongue and lips. Pinching fingers took over when the oral attention shifted to the other side. Almost immediately suction was applied and the ancient alien began to suckle as if she expected milk to come out. 

Once she was satisfied, the matriarch left the teased nipples and began to slide down the muscular, human form. Her nose gathering some leftover oil as it dragged across quivering flesh. As Shepard had realized she hadn’t confessed her feelings; Samara realized she had yet to properly taste her pet. Sucking juices from her fingers wasn’t quite the same as drinking straight from the source. Her tongue touched the cleft of…

A fist slammed the control panel, cutting off the stolen sensor recordings. Liara collapsed back into her chair, jaw knitted tight. Before sending the spyware she had thought the worst cause scenario would involve Shepard being held captive over some infraction of the zealot Justicar’s code, but the vid changed that. Without the visual of the matriarch literally sitting on the glistening, nude woman she’d have been frustrated and regretful; wishing she had tried harder to get her commander’s attention. With the visual however, a jealous rage built in the pit of her stomach.

“Dr. T’Soni you shouldn’t be so rough with the equipment…”

“Not now Glyph!” Whatever questions she had over the manner in which the lovers spoke to each other disappeared as her more obsessive compulsions took over. “I need to know where Shepard’s ship is!” 

“It is currently being towed to Illium for…”

“Set course.”


	4. The Maiden's Head

 

At times it felt like the galaxy was burning, that nothing would ever be right again, that no one could possibly be living a good life. The Reapers had taken everything from countless civilizations in the previous cycles and it seemed that they had stolen another set of civilizations even with their defeat in this final cycle. When all someone does is clean up in the wake of such horrors perspective is easily lost and it’s hard to see things in any but the worst of lights. So effort had to be expended to recover the proper perspective and a great place to do that was standing on a beach before a crystal-blue sea.

“So, how does it feel to stick a toe in the ocean?”

Shepard watched her feet disappear into the sand as another wave washed over them. “I wished I done it sooner.”

“Sooner…” Samara led.

“Ma’am?” the woman attempted with some confusion as her owner never sought to be address as such in public.

“Come along, Shepard,” the matriarch kindly ordered as she started to walk.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The pet human, donning a simple, yellow, one-piece swimsuit fell into line behind the asari she loved; towels slung over a shoulder, bag in one hand and cooler in the other. With their ship being repaired, Samara decided to take a vacation at one of the more luxurious tourist spots that Illium had to offer. This specific resort chosen for being pleasant, safe and uneventful. Drugs, prostitution and weapons were banned from the area in order to attract a more family-friendly crowd. If the pair ran into any of those vices they’d have to do something about it and therefore ruin their relaxation.

Shepard had no complaints over the choice of locations for their respite as it was great to see parents, children, spouses and lovers enjoying themselves and one another; confirming they had actually defeated the Reapers. A smile was easy to find as she passed a middle-aged turian leaning back against his bondmate watching their two blue girls dancing through the waves in their daddy’s shirts. From boardwalk to wave break were nothing, but smiling faces. She couldn’t remember a better day.

Before Samara stopped allowing the woman to shop for her wardrobe, Shepard had purchased a swimsuit to show off the matriarch’s extraordinary assets. The bikini, consisting of a higher percentage of strings than the asari was comfortable with, didn’t even leave the ship. Rather she wore beachwear in the style of her own kind, disappointingly consisting of what fat men wore on Earth. The pair of loose trunks and a shirt, which the human would call Hawaiian, left much to the imagination. Though there was some hope, the top underneath had yet to be revealed. 

For a mile and a half they strolled down the shore, passing by many a wholesome scene on their way to a rocky outcropping. The formation was practically a wall rising from the sand with a tunnel carefully carved to look like a natural occurrence being the only path to the other side. Several spots on the sparsely populated beach had looked like good places to stop, especially the one next to the seafood stand with the heavenly scent, but it seemed Samara had a specific place in mind so Shepard dutifully followed a few steps behind through the stone passageway.

On the other side was more of the pleasant beach, though it only lasted a few hundred feet before a tropical forest took over the shore. Disappointingly, the area had a low level of development, only an open air shower, a few sun loungers and zero refreshment stands. When Shepard’s eyes traveled out toward the ocean however, she stopped dead at the sight of the other beachgoers on this stretch of sand. Nine in total, all blue, none yet a matron. Apparently the long-lived aliens really did dress like men when on their own beaches as few wore anything besides trunks.

“Shepard,” Samara called, her shirt already slipping from her shoulders.

“Yes, ma’am,” the gawking woman renewed her pace.

Many eyes followed the outsiders to one of the large, beach umbrellas that shaded a single beach chair. The local youth, none of whose age reached the triple digits, had staked out this short length of sand past the rock formation nicknamed ‘The Maiden’s Head’ as their own. The tourists were strongly discouraged from even attempting to visit, though a temporary exception was made for this pair. Never had any of the townies seen a matriarch, native or otherwise, enter their turf much less one with an alien in toe.

As she laid a towel out on the shaded sand next to the lounge chair Shepard asked, “Are we suppose to be here?”

“What do you mean?” Samara asked, sitting at the foot of the long seat while digging through the bag they brought.

“Everyone is looking at us as if we aren’t supposed to be.” The human tried not to be too obvious in noticing the varying stares.

“Do not be concerned, a friend told me about visiting here with her bondmate. The locals were quite nice to them. It is just a matter of offering them the proper curtsies.” Having retrieved what she sought Samara waved her pet over, “I will put sunscreen on you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shepard said with a smile as she knelt in front of the elder asari; which she did often, she just usually faced inward.

Before the woman could get settled the matriarch corrected, “Stand up and face me.”

Already complying she mentioned, “I only need help with my back.”

“I rather do it myself to ensure you do not damage your skin.” Squeezing out a blob Samara mused, “A sunburn would dampen my plans for the evening.”

Not minding that rational at all, Shepard stood in front of the one she adored, ready to be rubbed all over. The fact quite a few prying eyes were looking on was momentarily forgotten as hands grasped her calf. Memories of the massage she received just after the last mission sowed excitement, but were not cultivated. Rather than a seductive or even gentle rub, flattened palms made harsh little circles across her skin. At first she felt like a skycar being buffed, but quickly she felt more like a child having sunscreen applied by a protective mother; especially when a tug rather than request got her to turn to better spread the lotion to the back of her leg.

Another tug got the former commander into position to work over the yet protected leg. Self-consciousness grew as the blue palms reached her hips, though thankfully the modest cut of her one-piece didn’t allow for going too high. So once everything below the waist had coverage she assumed her arms would be next and offered her left. To her shock that was not be the next part to receive attention. A finger hooked the crotch of her swimsuit and pulled it away from her body so the sunscreen could be spread to skin that had only a remote chance of being exposed.

Her crotch and upper hips done, Shepard was spun around. Eyes immediately glued themselves to a patch of sand a yard away; contact with any onlooker would be too much to bear as the next body part got treatment. Not a trace of tease or flirtation could be discerned from the mechanical touch rubbing the lotion onto her firm backside. Though, the dispassionate approach did have the advantage of making the process brief and soon she felt a tug to get her to her knees. The sunscreen was spread to the place she originally sought help with, but she could see the writing on the wall as to where her owner would go next. 

Samara took care of the strong back of her pet, making sure to do underneath the straps and all the way down the spine. Shoulders and arms came next without issue. Not giving a hint of concern for the woman’s pride, she pulled the athletic body in to lean against her. She landed a good sized glob to the center of Shepard’s chest and didn’t hesitate a second before pushing the substance down the top of the yellow swimsuit; only giving the soft mounds she found a passing squeeze.

A hold on the forehead got Shepard to tilt her chin up. She then felt even more like a child as rushing hands rubbed the lotion all over her face, including tightly shut eyes and mouth, but at least the ordeal was over. Having learned earlier asari’s scaled skin had zero vulnerability to a sun’s radiation; she didn’t offer to return the favor. Instead she retreated to the towel she laid out on the ground next to her superior. For a minute she sat cross legged regaining her center before reaching over to the cooler. Moving aside the asari beverages, green juice just didn’t seem right, she retrieved a bottle of lemonade. 

Shepard was about to ask if her owner wanted anything when a new voice said, “Greetings, Matriarch…”

“Samara,” she responded warmly.

“Matriarch Samara, I’m Aeolus and these are my friends Isola, Keelin and Lyris.” The most outgoing of the quartet of maidens motioned to those on her flanks before asking with a respectful sarcasm, “To what do we owe the exalted presence of a matriarch?”

Ignoring the rebelliousness of youth the elder answered, “I heard that this end of the beach had a certain charm that the more touristy areas lacked.”

“Really?” the tall, athletic Aeolus asked with a raised eyebrow, crossed arms and a cocked hip. “Well, there is a reason this end of the beach doesn’t have a ‘touristy’ feel and it’s because tourists aren’t allowed here. It’s for locals only. So, with all due respect, please take your young bondmate there…”

Calmly the interloper clarified, “Oh she is not my bondmate; she is my pet.”

Shepard choked on her drink as four sets of eyes fell upon her.

“What, did she sign something she shouldn’t have?” the lead maiden referring to the common practice of indentured servitude on Illium.

“Goddess forbid.” The matriarch’s fingers lazily combed through the woman’s hair. “Her only reason for submitting to me was her own desires.”

“No way,” the indigo Lyris spoke up. “Prove it.”

“Do you want to show them?” Samara asked to assure consent.

After a moment’s consideration Shepard gave a slight nod and said, “Yes, ma’am.”

“I find the feeling of sand between my toes uncomfortable. Clean them for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ordinarily this would mean Shepard should lick the feet clean, which she’d happily do more often than not. However, looking at the sand clinging to the blue skin, she thought better of it. It took only a second to form a plan-b and took a bottle from the cooler. She propped her upper body on the sun lounger, laying herself out along side Samara’s legs while keeping her knees on the ground. As the water washed the grit away from them, she reached her lips out to kiss scaled toes. The fact an audience was steadily nearing became completely forgotten as she surrendered to her worship of the asari’s small appendages. When the container ran dry and all the grains were gone her mouth stayed behind so she could lick the moisture away.

To show her approval, Samara lovingly rubbed her pet’s rear. The gaggle of topless maidens closed in on the pair; the subjugated human no longer wishing to pay attention to anything besides her owner’s feet. Whispers circulated through the group along with a few giggles. It was hard for any of them to believe what they were watching and none of them wanted to look away.

Aeolus again took the lead, “She sure has a nice ass.”

To that, Samara leaned forward, giving Shepard’s suit a tug to wedge the material between the powerful buttocks in order to better show them off. “To gain true appreciation you really need to feel it though.”

When the hands started freely groping her butt Shepard regained awareness of her surroundings. She tried to keep her attention on her task and resist the urge to look back over her shoulder. Lowering her head she put focus on the feet before her, though her long licks were reduced to feathered kisses because of the obvious distraction. For several rounds the maidens took turns feeling the firmness of her behind. It didn’t take long for fingers to test the amount of liberties they could take, sneaking down between her legs and putting minor amounts of pressure to her covered orifices. It took even less time after that for palms to see what reaction slaps and smacks got.

Settling alongside the objectified woman, Isola asked, “Can I touch her breasts?”

“Of course dear.” Utterly amused Samara decided her human’s mouth could be better used elsewhere. “Though, I believe my feet are now clean.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Shepard immediately obeyed the beaconing curl of the matriarch’s fingers.

One of Samara’s hands tangled in the woman’s hair as soon as it was within reach while her other thumb hooked her shorts. She lowered the fabric to just above her azure and guided Shepard to kiss the skin between navel and swimming trunks. For half a minute four sets of jealous eyes watched the pink tongue lap at their elder’s mons pubis. Loosening the string holding her waistband she thought there’d be enough room to slide her pet’s head in without actually removing the article of clothing, but her experiment would not come to pass. A chime from her omni-tool alerted her to an incoming real-time communication from a rather surprising source.

Samara thought a moment before turning to the maidens, “I must take this, would you four mind looking after my pet while I am busy?”

“Not a problem,” Aeolus replied with a lewd smirk. “We’ll take her over to the showers?”

The matriarch followed the pointing finger of the younger asari to a cement wall with a bamboo overhang. “Thank you, I hope it is not too much of a bother.”

“Of course not.” The leader of the quartet then gave a pat to the human’s fanny. “Come on girl, let’s go.”

Before Shepard could straighten her back, Samara pulled her close to whisper, “You do not have to go with them if you do not wish to.”

Her heart lightened by the concern, she responded, “I’ll be fine, ma’am.”

The matriarch gave the woman a brief kiss on the lips and said, “Be good.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” and another smooch before turning to leave.

Waiting for all to leave earshot Samara entertained herself by watching Shepard dig the wedgie from her keyster just in time to be goosed by a blue hand and then opened her omni-tool, “Good morning Dr. T’Soni.”

“Greetings to you as well Justicar Samara,” Liara said through a forced smile.

“You must have pressing information to spend the extra credits on real-time communication,” the older asari knew it unlikely, but had little idea as to why this maiden continued pestering her.

“Actually, I happen to be in the Tasale System so thought I would make you an offer face to face, so to speak.”

“How did you know I was on Illium?”

“Well, I am rather well connected,” Liara understated. “Do you wish to hear my offer?”

“Alright, what is this offer you have for me?”

The group of young asari escorted their even younger companion about a hundred yards to an out of sight spot behind the cement wall lined with showerheads. After a few playful shoves the human found herself with her back against the hard surface and surrounded by aliens. Not one hid their lustfully, appraising stares tracing every inch of bare and covered flesh. In turn, Shepard had great difficulty in keeping her eyes from wandering down to the perky, naked chests all around her.

“So, are you two just playing some game or are you really her slave?” Aeolus asked.

“I’m not her slave,” the woman said firmly; she had dealt with too many slavers to want anything to do with such labels. “I would say this is partly a game we’re playing with you all today, but I do actually live as her pet and she as my owner.”

“Is this common for humans?” the tall asari continued her questioning.

“Not at all,” Shepard answered with a smile.

“Pity.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find a few others who would though.”

“Maybe you could give me a few leads.”

“Enough talk!” the shortest one there, Keelin, suddenly shouted before throwing herself at the muscular woman.

The petite alien wrapped her arms around Shepard’s neck and mashed their lips together, both actions requiring her to rise to her toes. As the surprise of the attack wore off, the former commander’s hands naturally settled on the hips peeking over low-riding, high-cut swim shorts. The human’s open stance left her feet flanking the smaller ones balancing on their balls. Memories of her academy days and making-out with her bookworm girlfriend from the college down the road flashed through her head.

The experience didn’t stay similar for long as the overeager maiden quickly broke the kiss to mumble, “Embrace eternity.”

“You are such a slut, Kee!” Lyris laughed while inching closer.

Keelin broke the lip lock only long enough to say, “Fuck you, Ly.”

“Well at least get her away from the wall so we all can play,” Isola final spoke.

More used to melding now, Shepard kept enough sense about her to hear the exchange and help out. Her arms enclosed then lifted the short maiden attached to her mouth and walked them several steps into the open. Immediately the new position was taken advantage of by Isola, who pressed against her side. The busty asari nibbled at one of the odd, protruding lobes as her hands drifted to the head of hair and six-pack abs respectively. 

It didn’t take long before the lips on the former commander’s ear started wandering across her cheek toward where she was engaged with Keelin. Pecks to the side of the mouth implored involvement. The melding pair didn’t deny long and the smallest of the trio lowered an arm to better allow the newcomer in as well as taking the chance to massage one of the human’s covered breasts. A three-way kiss ensued, but that wasn’t enough for Isola. Shepard felt her hand being pulled away from a trim waist to be guided down the front of a pair of swim trunks. Practiced fingers smoothly curled into the tight azure, knowing just what to do, but then she was thrown for a loop.

Isola whispered, “Embrace eternity.”

If told beforehand Shepard would have sworn being joined with two asari would cause her brain to explode, but in fact quite the opposite happened. With the pair’s focus entirely on her they easily propped up her mind, making it easy to adapt. Each could take half the effort to get just as much pleasure and could therefore take greater care with what they did. Though, Samara alone had the skill of these two combined in nurturing a shared bliss.

Aeolus and Lyris stayed on the periphery looking on as the three created their own world of joy. Head cocked the tall asari who had been taking the lead all day closed in and reached out to give a light smack on the human’s ass cheek her friend wasn’t pressing against. All those joined flinched a little at the slap. With a wicked grin she hauled off with another hit, putting a sting in three butts for the price of one. Giving a nudge to Keelin she got the room to pull one of Shepard’s breasts out of the one-piece swimsuit to play with.

Palming the soft globe Aeolus commented, “For being so muscular, she sure has a nice rack.”

“Yeah,” Lyris said looking back over her shoulder. “Not as nice as that matriarch’s though.”

“What? You’re weird. Thinking about that old lady while we have this right here,” the tall maiden responded as she took a hand full of the human’s butt to illustrate her point.

“It is not weird. There’s nothing wrong with hooking up with our own kind so long as we don’t have a baby is all,” Lyris defended.

“Still a bit too close to pure-blood babies for me.”

“Well you know, it doesn’t count if your azures don’t touch,” the indigo asari deflected with a joke.

As the two shared a laugh the other three shared in an orgasm. Their bodies stiffened and moans mashed together where their lips met. Almost immediately Keelin lost her strength and collapsed to the patch of sand surrounded by low lying foliage. Isola proved more resilient, managing to pull away slowly with a big smile across her face. She retied the string holding up her bottoms before making her way over to sit by her friend to bask in the afterglow. Shepard didn’t get such a luxury though.

Aeolus pulled the dazed woman into a standing spoon. “Not done yet sweetie.”

New sets of hands immediately reached for all the human’s fun bits. The maiden behind her had a bicep in her left armpit while palming her right breast. With her head flopped back on Aeolus’s shoulder her neck was open to being sucked on by dark-blue lips as well as making it impossible to know which asari was groping what. All she could tell was her suit was pulled aside so her unmolested tit could be exposed and suckled. The fifteen fingers feeling around below her waist couldn’t be distinguished from one another; only that the space between her legs was thoroughly covered.

Once the nipple popped from her mouth, Lyris commented, “I think we’ve let her stay clothed long enough.”

“Too true, too true,” Aeolus punctuated by patting the woman’s covered crotch.

After some awkward juggling the maidens figured out how to go about the task of stripping the woman, who was more than happy to let them do as they wish. Aeolus took the role of brace as Lyris hooked the shoulder straps of the yellow one-piece. With a single yank forceful enough to set Shepard’s bust jiggling, the swimsuit was pulled down until stopped by the supporting arms wrapped around the waist. They then jostled a bit before the indigo asari went to her knees to get the best view for when the stripping was completed.

When the glistening pussy came into the light Lyris couldn’t resist leaning forward to find out what it felt and tasted like. Having already cum once the wetness practically dripped from the shaky thighs. Not really looking to bring pleasure to a woman who had just had an orgasm, she flattened her tongue to lap at the engorged lips. The flesh all around quivered with each lick, this human seemed to have a quick recovery time.

“How is it?” Aeolus inquired.

“Want to see for yourself?” Lyris asked with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

“That’s a dumb questioned.”

Aeolus let Shepard fall forward after a brief squeeze of both nicely proportioned breasts. Without a problem, Lyris caught the limp body and draped it over a shoulder. Being stronger than she looked, the maiden lifted the human from the ground so to give her friend easy access. There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation before Aeolus pried the legs apart a bit and delved into the offered alien sex. Like a hummingbird at a feeder, she fed for half a minute not really looking to please either, but more to sate her curiosity.

“Ready to return the favor sweetie?” Aeolus asked with a couple pats on the ass.

“Very ready,” the nude woman sinking straight to her knees answered, the soles of feet not getting an instant flat on the ground. 

Both asari stepped up to loom over Shepard, exchanging looks. Before it could fully be agreed on who would go first, Aeolus took charge per usual. The lithe asari put a hand at either side of the pet human’s head to point it toward her baggy, floral-print trunks. Not in a position to decide much of anything, the kneeling woman shifted a little to the left to properly line up. Her fingers teased up the back of blue calves into the legs of the swimsuit to toned thighs and on to grab the tight, asari butt. 

Watching the woman lightly rub her face across the fabric of her swimsuit Aeolus asked, “You’re just an azure-hungry slut aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Shepard moaned, getting into her role. “Please let me eat yours.”

“Well, since you asked nicely.”

A seductive grin on her lips, the wanton woman took the drawstring of the trunks between her teeth and pulled the knot loose. As her hands left the fabric’s confinements she gave a little tug to send them to the sand. Head craned back, Shepard kissed deep between the athletic, blue thighs then dragged her tongue along the slit until she kissed the sensitive nub at the top. Near immediately she started to alternating between flicking and sucking the purple clitoris. The hold on her hair tightened for support as well as to make absolutely sure the skilled mouth couldn’t get away.

“She any good?” Lyris asked rhetorically as the rolled up eyes of her friend already answered her question.

“Oh Goddess yes!” Aeolus exclaimed.

Temptation then got the better of the young, indigo asari and she took the chance to give her distracted friend’s ass a squeeze. The feel was fleeting as her other two companions had been roused by Aeolus’s shout and she had to quickly retract her hand. Isola gave her a knowing glance, but kept her mouth shut. Meanwhile, Keelin showed her mind had only one track and went straight for the human giving cunnilligus, her relatively small swim shorts hitting the ground halfway. Before even being close enough, she bent over to reach for the woman’s near arm. 

As the borrowed pet’s fingers disappeared in the short asari’s sex, Lyris repeated, “You are such a slut, Kee.”

“Again, fuck you, Ly,” Keelin mumbled, eyes closed, head tilted back, hands holding the woman’s in place.

Despite her teasing, Lyris was about to follow her ‘slutty’ friend’s example, but had a second thought and motioned for Isola to take the free hand. A third maiden stripped bare before being the second to get fingered by the submissive human. Though apprehensive about admitting it to her friends, the indigo asari would have preferred to be the one kneeling in the middle. So she took the next best place and got down to press her body against the alien’s back. Her lips found the nape of the neck while she reached around to massage breast and pussy.

“Let’s show her what an asari gangbang is like,” Aeolus said just before eight eyes went entirely black.

“…and what will this all cost me?” Samara asked the image in her omni-tool.

“Nothing, it is simply a show of friendship,” Liara answered demurely.

“Enough games, what is this really about?”

The Shadow Broker silently contemplated her response a moment, but couldn’t find the proper words so she typed a command to let a vid answer for her.

Samara watched herself massage Shepard for a minute before asking, “So what is it you want, Liara?”

“I just want to see her.”

“So you can attempt to steal her away from me?”

“No, I don’t want to do that.” The maiden immediately reconsidered her words, “Or maybe I do, but that isn’t why I want to see her. I don’t want to hurt anyone…”

Sensing a ramble brewing, the matriarch intercepted, “Are you free for dinner tomorrow?”

“I am,” Liara answered cautiously.

“I will make reservations for three and send along a time and place later this evening.”

“Thank you.”

Samara’s periphery caught movement and she said, “I must go. See you then.”

“Goodbye, thank you again, Samara.”

The communication line closed and the matriarch turned her attention to the five figures approaching. She couldn’t help admiring the ingenuity of the topless maidens. A still naked Shepard was being led back to her owner on an improvised leash. The crotch of the yellow one-piece was looped around the woman’s neck, the body twisted up into a cord and the shoulder straps served as a handle for the sauntering Aeolus. Every blue face had a satisfied look that she had seen in the mirror a number of times.

As the tall leader of the group handed custody of her human back, Samara said, “Thank you so much for looking after her. I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Oh no trouble at all, she’s very well trained.”

The elder asari pulled Shepard by the makeshift leash in closer to ask, “Did you have fun my pet?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she answered, sweat gluing stands of hair to her forehead.

Another tug of the swimsuit got the woman on to the lounger alongside her owner. She easily found her place tucked under the matriarch’s arm. A hand lovingly rubbed her lower back a bit as they settled into each other. A kiss to a blue clavicle and one to a damp head and they found complete comfort.

Seeing the four maidens awkwardly standing around Samara said, “Please, sit. The day has only just begun.”

The invitation was gladly accepted, a small party beginning once the maidens who hadn’t joined in originally wandered over. Food and drink was gathered up into a nicely varied buffet. Music and chatting entertained for a little while, but soon one of the newcomers had to ask about the naked human female. That led to Shepard being passed around like a party favor. She spent an hour on her knees pleasing any azure that hadn’t received any behind the showers. Then she was bounced between laps; being felt up, made-out with or asked to do her best impression of an exotic dancer. The strippers in attendance helpfully gave her a few pointers.

Samara had garnered some interest herself from Lyris and another young asari, Anala. Being flirted with was something she hadn’t experienced in centuries. Shepard had been pretty blunt upon hunting her down after the war and their arrangement hadn’t technically been romantic until after their raid on Nevos. So, she found it quite amusing to play dumb to the pair’s advances for awhile, but finally took pity when they started talking about how lovely the older actresses in “Vaenia” were. In short order she found herself with a maiden’s tongue in her mouth, hand down her pants, lips latched to her nipple and fingers squeezing her breast. Coming up for air at one point she could see her pet on all fours watching her, a line behind her waiting to taste human pussy. There wasn’t a hint of jealous or fear of loss, which was good considering her developing plan involving one Dr. T’Soni.


	5. Dinner Out

One of the many shows of gratitude Shepard had received for all she had done was control of one of Cerberus’s more lucrative investments. She wasn’t entirely sure who had given her the generous gift; quite a few of those in her debt had the capability to steal away an entire company but none of them took credit. Whoever the benefactor, it amounted to her being able to indulge in the luxury of a beach front resort on a planet as expensive as Illium. Even though there hadn’t been much of a colony there before Samara made her vows to the Justicar Code, the ancient alien still knew what to look for in posh accommodations. 

Their corner suite had an expansive view of the ocean from the balcony that wrapped around the transparent, outer walls. Exotic planets and high-quality replicas of great works of art adorned every spot in need of decoration without overcrowding the space. The bed was large and plush, though Shepard preferred the familiarity of the one on the ship, along with the faint scent they had sewn into it. Not that she’d admit to such a perverse, olfactory preference. The bathroom on the other hand was a whole other story; whirlpool tub, multi-head shower and marble everything made it easy to expound its virtues.

Having completed her duty of washing her asari superior’s gorgeous form Shepard turned off the water flow and made for the clear, stall door to retrieve a towel. Before she could get more than a step away a lightly scaled hand took hold of her shoulder and spun her back around. If not for the embrace she immediately fell into she would have more than likely gone head first into the wall. She wasn’t given any time to consider her possible fate as Samara’s lips provided an irresistible distraction. Her arms naturally slipped around the matriarch’s elegant neck while a responding grip was taken of her round rear.

The kiss magnified in passion with each passing second of engagement, Samara maintaining easy dominance over the entirely subservient woman. Her hold on the sublimely cheeks kept their wet bodies sealed together. She squeezed and kneaded with a good portion of her strength, forcing Shepard to rise to her toes and give a small grunt against her lips. In the back of her mind she wished her pet would show some rebelliousness; she had such fun wrestling the heated human into submission after Nevos. At some point she’d have to figure out a way to get that reaction again.

Pulling from the kiss and loosening her grip, Samara asked, “Do you need assistance with your make-up?”

“Do I have to?” Shepard pouted.

“Absolutely, I wish to show off my lovely, young, trophy human.”

The compliment got a blush and, “Then I’m going to need a lot of help, ma’am.”

“Go get dressed. When you come back I will assist you. Your outfit for the evening can be found on the bed.”

To Shepard’s disappointment her owner pressed the button for the automated drier and a blast of warm air blew away the moisture without the fun rubbing and groping a toweling off would involve. Her posture drooped as she turned toward the door, but was straightened before she took a step by a sharp swat to the ass. She didn’t dally any longer to the bedroom, finding what at first appeared to be a conservative, white top that would cover wrist to wrist and neck to hip. A second look around without seeing anything else besides shoes made her realize the laid out garment was in fact a dress.

After their trip to the beach public displays of anything shouldn’t have fazed her, yet her face warmed at the thought of wearing something so short. To delay the inevitable she went to her underwear drawer to pick something that wouldn’t cause lines. She didn’t have the right bra, but did have a pair of rather sheer panties that’d work. After checking how her butt looked for longer than necessary she turned back to the bed. She slipped revealing dress over her head and pulled the bottom hem as low as it would go which turned out to be less than an inch below her modesty. The design’s purpose obviously to draw all attention to her highly toned legs.

Still trying to tug the dress down to cover at least a little of her thighs the woman reentered the bathroom to the welcome sight of a nude Samara. Slightly bent over the counter her shapely, blue bottom was perfectly displayed. All Shepard wanted to do at the moment was fall to her knees and worship the mounds of flesh. Absentmindedly she started to drift forward to do just that, but her movement was caught in the mirror. With just a point of a finger she was directed to the toilet lid where she spent several minutes getting her make-up done. Though not a huge fan of the stuff, she did really enjoy having it applied by a naked asari.

Once dolled up Shepard was left to do her hair, which she did have talent at, while Samara took her turn dressing in the other room. Before turning entirely away the woman spotted a mauve box on the counter with her name on it. Opening it up, she found a simple, diamond necklace and bracelet. Jewelry wasn’t her thing either, not even having pierced ears, but she did appreciate the gesture, whether or not it was just to make her look as good as possible in order to show her off. Though, she knew all her owner’s comments about trophies and primitive humans were just part of a game; that she weirdly enjoyed.

Samara was waiting for her date by the door to the balcony dressed in a black, pin-striped suit. Her outfit didn’t include a dress shirt; rather her single-breasted coat was tailored to enhance the display of her deep cleavage. Hints of color given by a ruby-red pocket square and shoes. The chosen heels taller than those Shepard would be made to wear, so the woman wouldn’t topple over. 

The cab had already landed on the patio just outside so Shepard broke stride only long enough to exchange a peck on the lips and compliment, “You look absolutely amazing, ma’am. I’m so lucky to be yours.”

“I would say I am the lucky one to have such an exquisite creature in my life.” Samara guided her human to the skycar by a light hold of the hip. “Shall we?”

The entire cab ride the mature asari’s eyes stayed out the window while her hand ran along the inside of Shepard’s thigh, gently squeezing the firm muscles. The woman being felt however couldn’t ignore the caressing touch dangerously close to her thinly covered crotch. When she tried to return the favor a bit, a pinch got her to give up before she could even put a finger on a pin stripe.

By the time they arrived at the expensive restaurant specializing in Thessian cuisine Shepard had forgotten her revealing wardrobe. Rarely ever wearing a skirt, she didn’t consider how much she’d be exposing as she got out and accidently flashed the salarian valet her tan underwear, who found it more amusing than arousing. Samara however didn’t miss the look on the amphibian’s face as her pet helped her out of the car. She kind of wished that a member of a more amorous species had gotten the show; she just found blushing cheeks on the hardened soldier adorable. That was only one missed opportunity to cause some embarrassment; the next was mere minutes behind.

Just through the door Samara’s hand went back to the woman’s hip, this time it dipped a little lower so her fingertips could trace along the hem so high on the thigh. Immediately Shepard remembered how much leg she was revealing and the worry of showing anymore skin rose. As soon as she began to slouch a goose straightened out her posture. She looked to her owner who gave back an amused grin and kiss on the cheek. By then they had reached the hanar host that escorted them to their table in a corner partially secluded by some well placed decretive plants. The aquatic alien then left with what appeared to be a bow.

As she sat across from her ancient date Shepard inquired, “Is this the right table? There are three chairs.”

“Must be a mistake,” Samara lied before turning to the menu. “Have you had asari food before?”

“Nothing this fancy, just some fast food on the Citadel,” she answered as she started looking through the options.

“Then I will order for both of us.”

“I already assumed you would.”

“I probably should have as well.” A thin lipped grin curled Samara’s lips as the waitress arrived.

Shepard set down her menu as her food was chosen for her. Not needing to pay attention to either asari at the table her eyes began to wander around the establishment and didn’t notice the amount of food being order was more than two would need. Limited by the nearby ferns she could only see a few of the other patrons. There were several families, not one of the children dragged along had anything near a smile on their faces and not one of the parents seemed to care. At the large table in the center of the room some sort of business was being done by a half dozen salarians and volus. Of the various dates a depressingly high number looked to be lacking any amount of love.

As the made up woman tried to figure out if the two hanar in the far corner were flirting or trying to flag down their server she felt something brush her shin. Her eyes returned to her companion across from her, who was asking about the chief’s specialties. Peeking under the long table cloth would be a bit weird and she didn’t want to take the chance of bringing any attention to her practically bare lower half, so she shrugged it off and started to go back to people watching when she got a more persistent visit. Again her gaze went to her owner, who had yet to run out of questions for the waitress. When the distinct feeling of a toenail scraped her knee she wished she was a bit more ladylike and had crossed her legs.

Shepard’s natural reaction was to slam her legs shut, but it was obvious that was not what Samara would want her to do. So with a fair amount of focus she didn’t move as a concealed, big toe slowly trailed along her inner thigh. Of course it wasn’t a straight trip, the matriarch lazily wandered back and forth, growing threateningly close to the junction before retreating. Each time an approach began her whole body tensed. Then as the waitress suggested which wine would best compliment their meal the mischievous foot went deep enough for the pinky to touch the opposite thigh.

When the human’s whole body jerked the waitress had to ask, “Are you alright, ma’am?”

“Fine,” Shepard squeaked. “Just got a chill.”

“I could check the a/c.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” The woman’s spine steadily straightening.

“Alright, then is there anything else you two need?” the perky maiden asked.

“No, that will be it, thank you.” Once the waitress had left Samara commented, “You are not giving me enough room.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” and Shepard spread her legs a bit more.

After feeling around a bit the asari puzzled, “That is odd. What garments did I lay out for you this evening?”

“Well,” she croaked as a thick appendage tested the elasticity of her panties. “There was the dress, the shoes and the jewelry, which are beautiful and want to thank you again for.”

“You are welcome,” Samara said warmly. “But I must ask: Did I lay out underwear for you?”

Biting her painted lower lip Shepard answered, “No.”

With a bemused smile the matriarch presented an expecting palm. The woman soon to be going commando started to get up to make for the bathroom, but a cleared throat and head shake put her butt back in the chair. A pleading look went ignored and Shepard had to resign herself. After a quick glance around to ensure the coast clear she began her hopefully covert action. Suddenly the brevity of her skirt didn’t seem as bad as it only took a flip to bare her hips and rest her panty covered bottom directly on the seat’s cushion. After another look for prying eyes she again hopped a little so to yank her underwear down to mid-thigh and before lowering them further she made one more maneuver to get her skirt back over her rear.

Faking a dropped fork, Shepard reached under the table to retrieve her unmentionables. When she got back up she noticed wiggling, blue fingers asking for the sheer panties she had just shed. Balling them as tightly as possible she passed the underwear over, her cheeks burning. She wasn’t given long to mull her embarrassment over as the toe returned near immediately. Not offering anymore resistance, the woman opened her legs and leaned back a bit to give the digit easy access.

Running a toe up and down her pet’s sex Samara asked, “Did you enjoy yesterday’s trip to the beach?”

“Yes, maaaa,” Shepard dragged when her button was pressed.

“No more ma’ams tonight and please answer my question with complete honesty.”

“I did have fun.” After a moment to re-gather she continued, “It was a bit much though and I think I’m more like you when it comes to partners.”

“In what way?”

Shepard couldn’t find the answer right away with what was happening under the table, but eventually explained, “I desire an emotional connection when I have sex. I mean, I’d take you over an entire harem of willing asari concubines.”

“Do you have an asari fetish?”

“No!” the teased woman exclaimed as a particularly sensitive spot was found. “I mean, no I don’t really. I just have a Samara fetish.”

“Cute, but I am still curious about your likes, dislikes and desires.”

“I’ll admit a growing affection for feet,” Shepard joked, twitching at another well placed prod. “I’d say I prefer human women and asari over anything else. I like feminine curves.”

Samara’s attention shifted halfway across the room. “We will have to continue this later.”

“Why?” The woman’s opinion altered, it was suddenly disappointing that the moistened toe retreated.

“Glad you could make it Dr. T’Soni.” The matriarch gracefully stood even as she slipped her red shoe back on.

“Doctor…” Shepard started while turning her head to see, “Liara?!”

“Thank you for inviting me Justicar Samara,” the demure maiden said with a bow of the head before taking her seat.

The pleasantries continued on between the aliens as Shepard stared dumbfounded at her former crew member and not because she looked stunning in her elegant, violet evening gown. A whole host of other things were racing through her head: wondering why and how Liara could be sitting next to her; realizing her loving owner enjoyed setting her up for these types of encounter, just like on the beach; stressing the once mousy scientist would notice her rather skimpy wardrobe; and perhaps most of all, worrying the small, blue invader would return.

Before any conclusions could be found Liara moved on from her elder, “It is so good to see you Shepard.”

Jerking out of her momentary stupor the human responded, “And you too Liara. How have you been?”

“I’ve been well.”

“What are you doing here?” Shepard had to ask.

“I was in the system.”

“But, how did you know we were here?”

Samara interceded, “She has been providing us assistance for awhile.”

“Why didn’t I know?”

“Justicar…”

“Please, do we need the formalities? Call me Samara.”

“…Samara wouldn’t let me speak with you; which I still don’t understand as to why it’s for her to determine.”

“I’m under her command and she has final say.”

“Under her command, is that all?” Liara confronted.

“What do you mean?” Shepard played dumb.

“The Shadow Broker somehow procured a vid of me taking care of you after your injury during our last mission,” the arrival of the wine halted the conversation a moment.

So the revelation stewed awhile before Shepard could ask, “Why would you do that?”

“Is it not obvious?” Samara cut in again, taking a sip from her glass.

“Liara?”

After shooting a death stare at the matriarch to her right Dr. T’Soni turned back to her left, “I was concerned about you. I was concerned Samara had imprisoned you.”

“Such concern should have been alleviated by the footage you saw though,” the matriarch continued stoking.

“Fine,” Liara gave. “I’ve had a crush, you could say, on you ever since you saved me on Therum and I have always regretted not making my feelings known.”

The confession didn’t fully sink in before Shepard wondered, “Why are you here though, if you know I’m with Samara?”

“She wants to trade some ship modifications for a date with you.”

“I do not!” Liara immediately exclaimed. “I already told you that the upgrades were a gift…”

“…to let down my guard so you may attempt to seduce Shepard and steal her away,” Samara finished the thought.

“No,” said more calmly. “The gift is so the two of us could become more cordial. Shepard is a good friend and I don’t want to lose that.”

“What if I said I did not mind if you two went on a date?” As always, the matriarch’s timing proved impeccable and the waitress appeared with tray in hand so the question had to hang in the air.

After a couple minutes of waiting Liara leaned in to answer, “I would have to wonder why you would do such a thing as well as wonder how much you truly care about Shepard.”

“There is no doubt to how much she loves me,” the object, though rare participant, of the conversation chimed. “Though, I’m also wondering why she’d allow me to go on a date with someone else.”

“If unattached, what would you say?” Samara’s accompanying look demanded complete honesty.

Blushing a little, unable to make eye contact, Shepard answered, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Then it is decided. When would be a good time Liara?”

Still supremely suspicious but unable to pass up the chance the maiden accepted, “Friday, in the morning. I’d like it to be a full day.”

“Friday it is.” Samara spread a napkin across her lap.

“But,” Shepard interrupted any further statement. “I don’t understand.”

Always observant, Liara excused herself, “I should wash my hands before eating. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Once the only ears within shot were human the matriarch asked, “What do you not understand?”

“You just set me up on a date, why would…”

“I have a thousand years worth of experiences,” the elder alien explained. “You have little more than thirty. It would not be fair for me to deny you any.”

“Is this part of that whole ‘asari take a more philosophical approach to relationships’ thing?”

“It is,” Samara answered, but still saw some pain on her pet's face. “Though, if I thought the young doctor had an actual chance to steal you away then I would not allow her in the same system as you, much less the same table.”

The fear that her owner could so easily surrender her evaporated and Shepard relaxed. This wasn’t like the beach orgy that only involved lust and not love. The idea of going out with anyone besides the asari across from her just seemed odd, especially considering her friendship with Liara. Come to think, how did she not see the maiden she once saved had a crush on her? It must not have been obvious the woman quickly concluded. Better able to enjoy her meal, she took up her fork as did Samara. When the younger asari returned most of the tension had dissipated and the three began a more relaxed conversation. Though, the human didn’t get to enjoy the new atmosphere for long before something brushed her knee.


	6. The Setup

Today is about you and Liara.  
Think of nothing else.  
Let your emotions flow naturally.  
But most of all, have fun.  
I will see you tomorrow.  
-Yours

Shepard awoke like she hadn’t in months; alone and left to her own devices. Only the vague note placed on the pillow next to her gave any guidance on how to go about her day. No orders to follow or duties to perform, it was left to her to figure out. It felt odd as soon as she pulled away from the bed and got only odder after showering as she had to choose a proper outfit, which required more consideration than first blush would suggest.

Wardrobe choice had always been so simple in the military; just wear the fatigues that were clean or the armor with the best damage protection. Since submitting to Samara it had gotten a touch more complicated, but not by much, just the added effort of picking matching lingerie. Today though was very different especially considering the implications attached to that last line, ‘I will see you tomorrow.’

After standing before the burrow in nothing but a towel for a minute Shepard realized she was over thinking. She picked out basic, black briefs, not bothering with a bra. Wanting to avoid anything militaristic she then picked out jeans rather than trousers, a Blasto t-shirt, a white cap and a light hoodie. She wasn’t going into the day looking for anything but to catch up with a friend and have a good time, wherever that may lead. She was going to have fun and fun meant comfort. The odds were heavily skewed in favor of her taking everything off before leaving Liara’s company, but still, she wasn’t going in with that pressure.

Shepard’s comfort meant Liara’s disappointment. The white dress the maiden only got a few good looks at the previous evening gave her hope that the human had changed her sense of fashion. However instead of some small, tight shorts hugging one of the top ten asses in the galaxy, she got a baggy pair of unflattering pants that gave no hint at what was underneath. More worrisome, and slightly hurtful, was the fact the woman didn’t seem to be interested in being attractive. 

Then again, this was the same oblivious person who didn’t think hunting down her corpse; dealing with a group like Cerberus to get it revived; and hanging on to her dog tags and chest plate for two years were anything but a sign of friendship. Liara quickly pushed away thoughts that could lead to blowing this opportunity, even if she still didn’t fully trust Samara. Her approach went unnoticed as the object of her affection was leaning against the boardwalk’s railing looking out toward the ocean. Rather than interrupting right away, the young maiden took a spot a yard away to take in the same view.

After a surprisingly long period of time Shepard finally turned her head, “Oh, hi Liara. How long have you been there?”

“Longer than I should have,” the asari teased.

The woman’s eyes couldn’t help but trace down her date’s body. The normally fully covered doctor had on a pretty sundress printed with flowers and held up by spaghetti straps. Most would consider it modest, but it still amounted to the most revealing thing the maiden had ever worn in front of Shepard. So used to the warrior bodies of herself and her owner, her first thoughts drifted to how soft the blue flesh looked. 

“That’s a very cute dress,” the human complimented while her gaze remained a tad too low.

“Wish I could say the same for you.”

Glancing down at her outfit Shepard asked, “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Besides the fact you look like an adolescent boy?”

“Yeah, besides that,” the woman conceded.

With a barely suppressed giggle Liara moved on, “So, where are we going?”

“What do you mean? You bought me for the day. I thought I’d be following your lead.”

“By the goddess, I did not buy you!” she again tried to make clear, pressing her palm to her forehead. “The upgrades to your ship were not dependant on your presence.”

“Okay, you rented me,” Shepard sarcastically brushed off. “In any case, you know Illium better than I do.”

Liara’s palm didn’t fall until she said, “Let’s start with lunch. There is a nice bistro around the corner.”

“Do bistros serve booze?”

The young broker resisted the urge to put her hand to her head again. “Probably not, why?”

“I just think we’ll need some loosening up.”

Liara sighed, “So early in the day?”

“Come on,” disarming with a smile. “You’re telling me you don’t want me as loose as possible?”

There was a definite blush while answering, “The brewery a few doors down is also quite good.”

Shepard stepped aside raising a hand and bowing her head to let the asari lead on. Liara played along by giving a slight curtsy before starting off. After a half mile stroll they turned onto a walking mall populated with tourists and the type of establishments they’d frequent. Even though the young maiden maintained an apartment on Illium, it was on the other side of the planet. So, she was as much a visitor as any and actually was passing information from a guidebook off as firsthand. It wouldn’t look right for the Shadow Broker to not know something as mundane as where to eat.

Near the end of a row of restaurants was a small place with a patio only large enough for three tables out front and almost no one inside at that hour. Little light was let in through the windows giving a cozy feel. Per request, the hostess showed the pair to a booth with enough room for four where they sat without much said. Predictably they couldn’t easily find conversation under the odd circumstance of being set up by the lover of one of them. Any future for the two didn’t seem to have a chance, though in her heart Liara had to hold out some hope. She didn’t know her rival to be cruel, so there had to be some possibility somewhere.

As the basics of decorum were dealt with, such as ‘how are you’ and ‘how are the folks’, Liara mulled over the possibilities of Samara’s plan. She highly doubted that the matriarch lacked love for the woman. Perhaps her elder was looking for some sort of polygamous relationship. Her three daughters did have an asari father, but that still didn’t entirely line up. Not once had she picked up on any level of attraction coming from anyone except, hopefully, Shepard. She hated that she had nothing to research or gather in order to solve this problem. All she did know was she had to avoid mentioning her rival.

Not completely dense to other’s emotions, Shepard noticed the gears grinding across the table and attempted to help her asari date by immediately putting in an order for beer. Drunkenness was always a good cure for thought. With the alien’s superior metabolism it took a couple rounds to start busting the defenses, though that was mitigated a bit by lack of experience. After a few pints the conversation finally got interesting as Liara opened up on the crush she had on her knight in shining armor; the infiltrator’s hard-suit did actually glisten when viewed through the Prothean energy-field that trapped her, the archeologist explained.

An hour after the first swig the buzzed pair had taken the most relaxed of postures; leaning back with their feet up on the opposite bench. Shepard had slipped around to sit alongside Liara when the doctor commented on the rudeness of putting grimy boots on the seat beside her. It didn’t take long after that to recognize the comfort in the reclined position and mirrored it. Though neither put much thought into their closer proximity right away.

Once every ounce of embarrassment could be wrung from the maiden’s confession of unrequited love Shepard shifted topics a little with, “Don’t tell me you’ve had eyes only for me for the past five years.”

“What are you implying?” Liara mocked outrage. “I am a perfect, chaste flower.”

“Bullshit, who unchasted your flower, because I know it didn’t happen before we met?”

“I had some liaisons during the two years you were…”

“…dead,” Shepard helped. “Was one Feron?”

“I thought about it, but he wasn’t emotionally stable and I didn’t want to take advantage.” With a swig and a smile Liara added, “Besides, my affection for you made me realize I have a preference for the feminine.”

With a laugh, “I ruined you for all men without even touching you once. Damn I’m good.”

“Well, you are Commander Fucking Shepard.”

“Oooo, you swore. I’m telling your father. She’ll be so proud.” Even flirting with drunk the woman could still catch a dodge. “At least give me the names I’d recognize.”

“Goddess, you are incorrigible and there is only one name that you’d know.” Sinking a little lower in her seat, head tilted toward her companion, “Another young intellectual with a crush you left in your wake may have ended up in the Shadow Broker’s liar a few times.”

After longer than should have been necessary Shepard finally remarked, “Traynor?”

“Of course it was Samantha,” Liara responded dumbfounded. “A woman comes to your cabin in lacy lingerie to use your shower and you think nothing of it?”

“What was I suppose to do, walk in on her?” Only needing a head shake to answer her question, the former commander sighed, “Shit.”

The maiden covered her mouth as she giggled, “Glad to know it wasn’t just me you ignored.”

Shepard gave the asari’s leg a friendly pat and joked, “Yeah, if I hadn’t been such an idiot I would have given you a roll, Traynor too, then both of you together. Maybe put you on your back while Traynor sat…”

“I think that’s quite enough of that.”

“Yeah, you’re right that is enough guessing, I need some facts.” The inebriated woman having forgot where she left her hand. “What happened when you found a damp Traynor in lacy panties?”

“You are not drunk enough to forgive that question.”

“But are you drunk enough to answer it?”

The once shy asari gulped the last of her mug to get past the threshold of tipsy so she could respond, “I don’t want to embarrass the girl, but I will say she likes putting more than just that toothbrush in her mouth.”

“Gotta love a girlfriend with an oral fixation.”

“I wouldn’t say girlfriend. We were both alone and afraid…”

“I understand.” Shepard stopped the thought from straying toward the war. “I’d tell you about my dalliances, but I’m guessing you have a collection of files, dossiers and vids detailing every wet dream I’ve ever had.”

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of degenerate, which is a funny accusation coming from the woman who has been feeling up my leg for the past few minutes.”

Honestly surprised, she immediately began to pull back and apologize, “Sorry about that.”

Liara caught the strong hand before it could leave her soft thigh. “I didn’t say you had to stop.”

Sly grin on her lips, twinkle in her eye, Shepard’s gaze drifted lower with a new found interest in what her hand was doing. She slid her fingers slowly down to cross the border of clothed and bare. Soon after her pinky felt tiny, blue scales she reversed to travel back up. The flowery sundress bunched against her wrist causing more and more leg to be revealed. About halfway she stopped to slide inward and took hold of one of the tightly clenched thighs.

“I know asari don’t wear underwear,” the woman mentioned without looking up from what she was squeezing. “So, I was wondering if that’s true, even when they’re wearing short skirts.”

“We might with a short skirt, though I wouldn’t consider my skirt short.”

Needing no more of an invitation Shepard released her handful of blue flesh to pinch the dress’s hem. She lifted the fabric up and peeked under to check. With little slouch to Liara’s back all there was to see was a teasing Y formed by the folds of the hips and deep crevasse between tightly held thighs. She then leaned in, easily finding the maiden’s lips for kiss, but when her fingers made a play her wrist was grabbed.

“You haven’t earned that yet,” the maiden scolded.

“How do I?”

Liara pulled away. “I’ll think about it while we walk on the beach.”

“Cliché,” Shepard poorly concealed under her breath as she stood.

“Clichés exist for a reason,” she responded, taking the hand offered to help her up.

A minute later, after paying the bill, the former commander asked, “Should we wait a few hours so we can take our walk in the moonlight?”

“You aren’t going to earn anything at this rate.”

They strolled to the seashore; neither of their buzzes lasted long given the natural strength of asari biology and augmented strength of Cerberus implants. At the sand both shed their shoes to dangle from their fingers. A half mile into their easy hike the heat started to become noticeable and Shepard’s hoodie went from being worn to tied around her waist. Not too long after that Liara gave a passing mention that the sunlight was bothering her eyes and near immediately found the human’s cap awkwardly hung on her head.

Liara came to a stop as the brim almost entirely obscured her vision. Human hair and asari crests had very different headwear requirements. The hat was taken back temporarily so the adjuster in back could be completely undone. Without the hindrance of the rear strap the cap easily slipped over the alien fronds. In that moment the adorableness of the young maiden couldn’t be denied and she had a quick kiss stolen from her. When their lips parted their hands found one another again and they continued on connected.

When they reached the numerous pillars of a large pier Liara turned inland to go around and perhaps visit the carnival on top, but Shepard didn’t go along. The grip on the blue hand tightened so not to allow its escape. The human anchor kept them in place a few moments as mischievous thoughts formed. 

“Have I earned it yet?” the woman ventured.

Not getting an answer fast enough, Shepard glanced around before yanking her date off balance and then over her shoulder. The squeal of the maiden being abducted was outside the earshot of any would be witnesses. Surrender was immediately given to the seasoned infiltrator and the giggling asari’s body went mostly limp. Without any hesitance a strong hand took advantage, disappearing up the sundress; a pliable, blue buttock providing the perfect handle to hold.

The amorous, former marine carried her precious cargo deep into the shadows under the dock to the most seclude spot available. Unwilling to give up the cushion filling her hand she let the body off her shoulder, but not to the ground. Rather the asari’s weight slipped down to settle into both her palms, fingers gently testing how much the blue flesh would yield. Rarely exercised thighs squeezed her sides as ankles locked at the small of her back and arms around her neck. Purple lips had no chance of escaping capture.

Two pairs of shoes hit the sand as soon as the spot was chosen, followed quickly by Liara’s borrowed cap. The young scientist was more than content pressed against one of the wave beaten pillars, her tongue passionately dancing. The strength displayed in the arms so easily holding her aloft and hands so firmly gripping her rear were intoxicating. She doubted she could do anything to stop this powerful human from ravaging her. 

The pressure holding the maiden against the hard wood mounted, bringing more of their bodies into contact. Having been slid into position her skirt rode high around her waist and her bare azure rubbed the jeans she had complained about earlier. It took only a minute of friction for her to realize the advantages of her position. Her hips uncontrollably grinded against the stiff material, doing all they could to sate the need in her excited folds. Guiding hands gripping her bottom encouraged the increasingly desperate humping. The amazing sensations would have provided her all the stimulation necessary for her release without melding. She didn’t want their first time to be under a dank pier.

Shepard’s mouth broke away to travel to the nape of the blue neck and between ragged breaths asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you want to,” Liara groaned as light kisses traced her jaw.

“Tell me,” the human pleaded, still helping the asari grind against her. “I’ll do anything you say.”

“I want…” Her voice hitched, unsure what to say she just spouted, “I want… I want your face.”

There was no hesitation, in a flash the human dropped to her knees while placing the asari on her feet, though not for long. As soon as Shepard’s shins hit sand she retook the silky soft thighs from the opposite side so they would lie over her shoulders and squeeze her ears. Once again the blue toes left the ground and the slim back pressed against the worn, wooden pillar. Liara’s words were a half-formed request that was meant to ask for cunnilingus, but the obedient woman took them a bit more literally and her head went under the skirt that had fallen back into place.

Liara quickly got her dress out of the way in order to watch the human’s face disappear behind her crotch. With eyes closed Shepard’s features rubbed her glistening azure, giving them a perverse sheen. Her hips couldn’t help but grind against what was offered with vigor. A sexual thrill chilled her spine watching her lower lips straddle the all-powerful soldier’s nose, her purple clitoris riding the bridge. The view alone may have been enough to push her over the edge, so the undulating maiden would not last long.

Joy washed over Shepard as did a gush of alien cum. Partly out of habit, mostly out of desire, she began to lap at the damp, blue skin around her like a cat cleaning her kitten. She felt at home between quivering, asari thighs and wished to stay as long as possible, but she could tell that the under-exercised muscles couldn’t hold up too long. While still trying to lick away the excess moisture she carefully set the recovering doctor down, making sure to continue providing support.

Legs weakened, Liara’s knees struggled to stay upright even with help; she did not want to sit down and get sand anywhere unpleasant. What did not help was that the woman kneeling in front of her persisted in trying to clean her crotch. She reached out to run her fingers through the tangle of hair which got the eyes below to look up. After a brief pause the delightful, pink appendage wiggled out to take a few more swipes along her very sensitive folds.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Liara asked once her breathing slowed.

“Very much.” Shepard placed one more kiss to the center and stood. “And you? Did I do a good job?”

The maiden’s cheeks blushed. “Yes, you did. Thank you very much.”

“You are very much welcome.”

“Should I return the favor?”

“If you want to.”

“I do, but not here.” Liara reached up to run a finger through the mess she made of her date’s face. “I don’t think we can go anywhere with you like this either.”

“Well, I may know a place we can go,” Shepard said with a grin before reaching over to pull the asari’s dress back down.


	7. The Reveal

Shepard had awoken for the second straight morning in a situation she was unused to. The previous she had found herself alone and left to her own devices. This time the oddity came mostly from the position. For the first time she had an asari curled under her arm, clinging to her rather than the reverse. With Samara, if not bound, she either had her head resting on a solid, blue shoulder or had wondrous, pillowy breasts pressed to her back. Having the smaller, softer Liara laying partially on top of her was far from unpleasant though.

For several minutes the woman stared at the ceiling of her hotel room perfectly content lightly stroking supple, back muscles, but she couldn’t ignore the pressure building in her bladder forever. Using feathered kisses to crest and forehead she was able to get Liara stirring and then with a gentle roll she was able to free herself. Having every intent of returning to rouse her relatively young bedmate in the most enjoyable way possible, she headed for the bathroom. That plan did not turn out to be in the cards; for as soon as she finished her business and start on her return to bed she heard footfalls heading toward the kitchen and mention of breakfast. So, she spun right back around figuring she might as well shower.

Shepard washed off in a military fashion, getting in and out as if a line of marines were waiting. On her short trip to the bathroom she had noticed Liara’s dress draped over the back of a chair, but not her Blasto shirt. A tingle ran through her at the mere thought of catching the maiden wearing only the top too big for her frame, though not big enough to give complete coverage. By her estimation of their difference in size she’d be viewing a quarter-moon, at least. Plus she kind of always wanted to sneak up on a half-naked woman making her breakfast wearing nothing but a towel; it was an oddly specific fantasy.

With only the white, terrycloth wrapped around her the slightly damp woman left the bathroom with designs on the kitchen, but was almost immediately detoured, as well as disappointed. Sitting stiffly on the couch facing her was a redressed Liara, making her understand how the asari felt the day before upon seeing her in baggy jeans. Shepard tried to stay optimistic and rationalized that all it meant was she had a chance to strip the asari again. Her hips attempted a provocative sway, and almost succeeded, as she entered the living room, but only made it a few steps before hearing rhythmic taps coming up behind her.

Shepard didn’t have the time to turn before a cryptic whisper filled her ear, “Your trust in me will be rewarded.”

“I thought you said we’d meet for dinner?” the human stammered.

“We still will.” Samara brushed passed on the way to the couch across the coffee table from Liara. “Now, go put on some proper attire. I believe you will find some in the top drawer.”

A hint of neither nerves nor worry could be found in the matriarch’s expression or body language as she reclined into plush, leather cushions. As soon as she settled into a posture reminiscent of Aria T’Loak’s she took a sip of her juice, even noticeably savoring the taste a moment, in spite of the situation. Once again she had chosen to wear a finely tailored suit in the presence of the maiden. Below the waist it was much the same, the shoes just being a far darker shade of red. Above however, she had basically the reverse of a few days prior. Instead of a jacket she had a waistcoat that would have obscenely revealed her entire bust if not for the simple, white dress-shirt underneath. A dash of color added to this outfit by a tie rather than a pocket square. Mature grace oozing from the elegant elder asari.

In contrast, the young doctor across the table had been trapped in an awkward, embarrassing position that she had yet to fully recover from. When she heard the door open Liara was caught completely off guard wearing only an oversized t-shirt; having just enough time to change back into her dress before Samara came walking into the living room. Out of some sort of reflex she swiftly plopped herself onto the couch as if she had been innocently sitting there the entire time. It all just made her feel like a child; dressed in a cute, flowery sundress acting as if her mother had just caught her misbehaving. For a race that based so much of their social structure on age, feeling younger also meant feeling inferior.

As soon as the barely dressed woman left the vicinity Liara growled, “What is the point of this?”

“It is my hotel room.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” The maiden leaned forward accusing, “What of your code? You have broken at least a dozen of your vows. Shouldn’t you have shot yourself by now?”

Samara’s head rolled to the side to see if her pet would soon reappear, but the hall remained empty. “You are correct. I am no longer worthy of the title Justicar. I abandoned the code once I stopped denying my feelings toward Shepard.”

“So you do love her?” asked quietly.

“I do.”

“Then why have you been playing around with my heart?”

“I am not playing with your heart,” Samara said with all sincerity. “I am truthfully giving you a chance to fulfill your desire to be with her.”

“You’ll let me have her?” Liara didn’t like her wording, but didn’t know how else to say it.

“I am willing to share under certain circumstances, assuming you still wish to once you understand what is entailed.” The matriarch’s periphery caught movement coming down the hall.

Shepard had opened the top drawer of the dresser and found only her collar. It had taken a few minutes to work up the nerve, but she buckled the symbol of her submission around her neck with little doubt. It was becoming more and more apparent that nothing happened accidently around the thousand year old alien, which was comforting in a way. Her owner had a plan and knew what was best for her. Still, it was difficult to bare herself so completely to an old friend and new lover with complete confidence. So with an arm clutched over her chest, a hand dangling in front of her groin, she shuffled back into the living room. 

“Ah, there you are.” Then Samara calmly observed, “There is no reason to hide, we both have intimate knowledge of your body.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Shepard let her arms move to her sides to put herself on full display.

The matriarch patted a cushion, “Come sit.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The woman could not yet bare to seek eye contact.

Finally Liara found her voice and yelled, “By the goddess, what have you done to her!?”

“Done to her?” Samara reached out to rub her pet’s back. “I have done nothing to her she did not want.”

“You lie!” the young broker accused. “Shepard wouldn’t want…”

“Liara,” the forehand mentioned woman quietly said. “This is what I want. We are in love; we’re just in an unusual relationship. I mean, she just gives me so much and we’re so happy…”

Samara interceded the building rambling, “Allow me.”

“I’ll be alright.” She looked back over her shoulder.

“I believe it will be easier for me to, especially in concert with a demonstration.”

The elegant fingers of the matriarch dipped into the little flap of fabric concealing the zipper of her pants. Eyes remaining locked with her pet’s she deliberately dragged open the metal teeth and then slipped a digit inside for a moment. When her hand moved out of the way a maroon tip, the same shade as her shoes and tie, rose from the opened passage. The plastic of the smooth codpiece she wore underneath her clothing reshaped into a six inch phallus without too much girth, she didn’t want to test any physical limits. 

Samara found strap-ons, still called that even though they rarely still used straps, an amusing toy to occasionally use on Shepard. This situation practically required the device however. Without it Liara would be watching the back of the woman’s head, with the toy the maiden would get a good view of what was happening. It also meant that she wouldn’t have to expose any of the secrets of her body. Plus, it didn’t hurt that she wouldn’t feel the oral ministrations and get distracted by her pet’s talented mouth. The sensory transferring model wholly unnecessary at any time as when she wanted to reach the heights of orgasm she had better ways to achieve them. 

Blue fingers laced the moist hair, taking a moderate grip, allowing for a last chance to back out. Shepard knew very well that she wouldn’t be punished for resisting or fleeing the room all together, but she felt no need to at this point, her trust in her owner had yet to be misplaced. The hold on her tightened after enough seconds ticked by and she was yanked toward the looming faux phallus. She wasn’t given the time to adjust or ease into it, rather as soon as her lips touched the tip a shove to the back of the head impaled her mouth on the red shaft.

Using the locks as her handle, Samara took control of her pet human’s movements. In a slow, smooth motion she forced the toy in until she heard a gag. A heartbeat held there, she pulled back up to reveal the newly glistening shaft. Before it could be freed from Shepard’s orifice the asari gave another push downward until once again there was a gurgling. After that the same depth was not achieved again so the tempo could be increased until the woman was bobbing on the temporary cock. 

To help better settle into her rhythm Shepard reached to grab the base of the strap-on, but was almost immediately caught. The hand holding her hair swapped to the other so her owner could give an admonishing smack to her shoulder then pull her arm back. Not only did this keep her from using her fingers to assist, but also put her jiggling chest on greater display. With each stroke a few more self-conscious thoughts faded as her focus narrowed on giving the best blow job possible. She did actually have some experience to call upon, as a previous girlfriend enjoyed using her dick on the big, bad soldier.

“You see Liara,” Samara’s words getting a shocked jump out of the dumbfounded maiden. “This is Shepard. This is what she wants to be, she wants to be an obedient pet.”

“No,” the young information broker whispered, mesmerized by the sight of her friend getting her face fucked. “Shepard is a hero.”

“Yes, she is. She gladly gave herself to the galaxy as its savior and still performs acts of heroism whenever she can, but that is a lot to demand of one person. I make no demands of her, I let her be what she wants to be and as I said, this is what she wants to be in private. No cares, no worries, no duties; just love, security and passion.”

Unwilling to surrender her image of the great commander Liara could only slightly shake her head and repeat, “No.”

“Perhaps you need a better demonstration.”

Samara jerked the mouth off her plastic dick, a string of saliva bridging them until there was a foot’s separation. Not letting up on her grip of the human’s hair she pulled upward, forcing Shepard to scramble to get her body underneath her head. Eventually the extension of the matriarch’s arm meant the collared woman had to straddle her lap. She used her free hand to press her cock to the puckered hole between the pair of cheeks in front of her. Once she was sure they were properly lined up she gave a downward tug.

Worry of humiliation faded for Shepard had wandered into her mindless world of lust and no longer cared about anything beyond sex. Squatting over the asari’s lap she braced her elbows against her thighs and sat down. Her toes curled against the couch cushions as the maroon shaft slowly disappeared into her ass. Having yet to wipe her mouth the strain of spit became a string of drool at the corner of her lips as she released a stuttering grunt, eyelids flickering. The pressure on her collar didn’t lessen until she felt the fabric of her owner’s pants against her rump. Once her anus was stretched and filled to what she thought was the limit she was given a moment to adjust. 

When Samara was ready to move on she pulled the impaled woman back into her body and then to the right so she could see her audience of one from under Shepard’s arm. She gave a kiss to the ribcage in range as she reached around to briefly, but firmly squeeze her pair of human breasts. Then she dipped her left hand down to guide the beautifully muscular backside into motion. Not needing too much of a hint her pet began to drag her ass up and down the fake cock.

“Are you still maintaining your denial Liara?” Samara asked hands still busy with a boob and a cheek.

When the matriarch looked across the table at her younger she couldn’t help but notice a slight difference in demeanor. If she wasn’t mistaken a purple lip was being chewed and blue eyes were definitely intent in their staring. Wanting to encourage the growing change of heart she didn’t press for an answer, rather she shifted her hand to Shepard’s hip in order to better control the pace. Her grip demanded an increase in speed until she literally had the woman bouncing in her lap.

“Tell Liara what you are Shepard,” Samara ordered with a slap to the tit.

“I’m your pet,” she huffed.

The matriarch wrapped an arm around to still her human, with the dick buried as deep as possible. “You can do better than that.”

“I’m your pet,” Shepard whined, wiggling her hips around the shaft, but got no relief and had to use her brain, “I’m just a primitive, human bitch who thinks only with her pussy. I’m so lucky that such a gorgeous and amazing asari goddess would take ownership of me and teach me how to properly serve my asari betters. I’m so thankful she indulges my baser, human desires.”

More than pleased Samara lessened her hold and immediately the happy bouncing resumed. “Use your fingers.”

There was no hesitation; Shepard’s digits went straight for glory. Frantically she rubbed her clitoris like she was trying to make a fire with two sticks. Her body came to a stop and it took a mild swat to her flank to remind her she still had duties to perform with her ass. Not that she could hold up for long and a loud moan erupted from her throat. In under a minute her body clenched, every muscle in her body clearly defined against her skin as the sweat poured off her. The orgasm seizing her turned out to be so intense that it shot out onto the table. 

In disbelief Liara watched the collared woman spasm a few more times before going limp. Her eyes fell to the droplets clinging to the surface of the glass, coffee table in front of her. Not even she really knew what she was thinking, but she sure wasn’t given enough time to dwell. The spent Shepard was laid face down into her own mess, knees on the rug. As the maiden started to raise her vision to meet Samara’s, crossed red high-heels settled along the human’s perspiration stained spine and the matriarch looked every bit a conquering empress.

“Would you like to have a turn? She will recover quickly.”

The words knocked loose tears Liara didn’t realize were building and after only a moment’s indecision she fled. Not bothering to actually put her shoes on she just grabbed them on her way out the door. Samara just gave a sigh, pressing a button to retract her maroon toy and redoing her fly. As she removed her feet from her pet’s back she noticed Shepard shaking and leaned forward to investigate.

Touching the woman’s taut shoulders Samara worriedly asked, “What is wrong?”

“God, I’m such a whore,” Shepard bemoaned as her senses had returned. “I can’t believe what I just did in front of her. I can’t believe what we just did to Liara. I mean, she was crying…”

“Shhh, come here,” the matriarch allowed that thinking to go no further and gathered her pet up.

After a little jostling Shepard found herself cradled against her owner’s bust, her lower half curled on the cushion beside. She felt a little silly clutching to the asari like a yet weaned infant, but couldn’t deny how comforting it was. Especially when fingers laced into her hair, gently scratching her scalp as well as lovingly rubbed her rump. The turmoil would not completely wash away so easily and she remained tense even under the soothing touch.

Samara felt words wouldn’t be enough to calm the woman, so moved her hand with a grin. “I have something that will ease your distress.”

Shepard chuckled watching blue fingers undoing shirt buttons less than inch away. “I’m not a baby.”

“Compared to me you are,” the matriarch said as she pressed her dark nipple to the human’s lips.

With a blush the former commander opened her mouth and took the stiffening nub in. At first it seemed so odd and it was hard to get past the absurdity of being a full-grown woman suckling at the teat of an older alien, but after several serene minutes her mind stopped getting in the way. The hand returned to soothingly stroking her rear. Then the unmistakable presence of her thousand year old love touched the edges of her mind. It wasn’t a full meld uniting their two souls rather it wrapped around her like a comforting blanket.

“Do not worry. The young doctor is far too strong to let a momentary shock affect her too deeply. I am sure she will recover and resurface soon enough.”

“Resurface?” Shepard only got the one word out before being pressed back against the heavenly soft breast.

“Trust me.”


	8. Back Home

Never had decontamination seemed to take so long, both Samara and Shepard just wanted to use their own shower and sleep in their own bed. Vacationing in a beachfront paradise with nothing to do but each other was hardly something to complain about; it just lasted a week too long. Retrofitting and upgrading most of the key systems of their outdated, STG, spy vessel took time even without money being an object. They loved their time away, but they definitely were glad to be home.

As Shepard dug through one of her bags she asked, “So, what exactly did getting whored out to Liara get us?”

“Quite a bit, you are an expensive piece of ass.”

Laughter burst out of the squatting woman, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.”

“Did I do well at it?” a thin grin marking the matriarch’s lips.

“Very.” The chuckles persisted as she put her head back down.

Samara then brought up her omni-tool’s screen and started summarizing, “The armor, shielding and sensors are improved. They added new VIs and drones to help with many aspects of ship functions and maintenance.”

“That should give me some extra free time.”

“I will find a way for you to fill it,” she commented as her eyes skimmed through some technical jargon. “They’ve reduced our torpedo magazine by two in order to install a pair of Thanix cannons. The lower deck has been remodeled rather significantly; we now have another room down there.”

“How do you just add another room?” Shepard asked as she stood.

“The new engine is fifty percent smaller while being twenty percent more efficient. In addition, they moved the wall of the staging area to minimize extraneous space.” Samara’s looked over to see her pet faceting the collar around her neck.

As soon as Shepard buckled the strip of leather in place a pair of fingers hooked the D-ring to pull her into a searing kiss; after it broke she said, “It’s good to be home, ma’am.”

“Indeed it is,” said just before renewing the lip lock until the decontamination ended. “Come, there are a few other additions I wish to show you.”

The luggage was momentarily forgotten in favor of touring the changes to their home. Stepping into the narrow corridor connecting cockpit to living area the lights automatically illuminated. Samara entered a command to keep the rest of the ship dark until she ordered otherwise, to better control the reveals which wouldn’t really begin until the den. The kitchenette did have a few new appliances, but they were hardly anything to point out.

Having only light from the hallway behind made it hard for Shepard to see much, but she could hear the softening of the taps of her boots as they transitioned to the den. The asari in charge didn’t pause to explain so she’d have to wait for her curiosity to be relieved. Their destination turned out to be just around the corner; the bathroom. When it brightened nothing seemed different at first glance. On a second she noticed the cracks on the mirror were gone from that time she snuck up on Samara wearing edible lingerie.

“So what’s new?” the clueless woman asked.

Samara tapped the panel over the toilet. Emitters in the walls came to life to instantaneously manufacture a dozen glowing plates that assembled into a floating basin. Then steaming water was pumped in from a pipe underneath. Shepard couldn’t help but take a step forward to stick her hand in the steadily rising pool. They had taken a few baths in the hotel and she was more than happy to make that a regular occurrence. Forgetting about the rest of the tour she swiftly popped off a boot.

“Not so fast Shepard,” the matriarch admonished.

“Sorry, ma’am.” She quickly slipped the footwear back on before falling in behind her leaving owner.

Once in the other room Samara explained, “I had new, variable-density flooring installed. Under the furniture it is hard, underfoot it is soft. In fact, it can be made soft enough to sleep on. I thought it would be easier on your knees.”

“Thank you for the consideration, ma’am,” she said with a blush as she followed to the last shaded corner.

Shepard’s eyes rose from studying the floor to the spot where her bedroll used to be. A slight shine peeking around the nearby bulkhead made the wall seem a bit closer than she remembered. Before she could surmise what she was looking at on her own Samara touched a panel and a new light source turned on. One of the dopier smiles the woman had ever mustered consumed her face after only a few seconds of watching the dozens of fish swim in a tank half the width of her old one on the Normandy, but nearly twice the height.

Samara wrapped her pet’s belly up from behind, kissing the nape of the neck. “Do you like the changes?”

“Absolutely love them. Thank you so very much.” Her hands settled over the blue ones on her stomach.

“When you are finished watching the fish, prepare the bath so you can show me just how much.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Shepard immediately lost interest in the tank.

Her pet dashed off so quickly that Samara didn’t have time to give a pat on the butt. A shame, but she’d have a chance to pat a lot more than that soon enough. Before she went in pursuit she brought up her omni-tool once more for the night to tell every VI on the ship to run full diagnostics. It wouldn’t be so great to discover the FTL drive is faulty by turning it on. Estimated time of completion was just over an hour; a perfect amount.

Stepping into the bathroom, the matriarch’s fingers were already undoing the buttons of her top, but they paused upon sight of her loving human. The woman was kneeling in the center of the tub, the water coming up to just above her navel. Strips of suds from the added bubble bath slowly slid down from her shoulders and over her breasts; an extra cloud of foam gathered around each nipple. With her wet hair slicked completely back, tongue dragging along her lower lip and a wanton gaze Shepard looked almost predatory.

Eagerness was something Shepard had in excess, which Samara wasn’t going to complain about, but also couldn’t give in to. Control had to remain with her, so she would dictate the pace. She resumed working on the buttons of her simple, white top, temporarily ignoring the woman waiting for her, without a hint of rush. Once bare from the waist up, she bent to release the clasps on her shoes, not kicking them off until she stood erect again. When she started on the pant’s zipper on her hip she could hear slight splashes as her pet got antsy. That only got her to slow even further, deciding her clothes should be folded and placed on top of the hamper lid. Seeing no other way to easily stall, she finally approached the bath.

The asari gracefully stepped into the perfectly warmed water, the tub’s texture halting any potential slippage. She stood expectantly in front of her pet, fists on hips. It didn’t take a second before the woman surged forward to plant an adoring kiss to Samara’s lower lips. Once the proper ‘respect’ was paid she sunk into the divine pool. When her rear hit the bottom she realized she didn’t have quite enough room and waved Shepard to the opposite end of the basin.

The matriarch closed her eyes and slouched so low the foam concealed everything below her neck. The perpetually horny woman sat on her haunches for a minute before the disappointment set in; it seemed her owner only wanted to soak. Just as she resigned herself to just bathing something slipped into her lap. She looked up to see one of her goddess’s crystal-blue eyes and a twitch of the head. The order was obvious so she delightfully began to rub one of the feet in her lap.

“VI, begin playing music set Sam five,” Samara told the walls.

Just after a lazy melody filled the air Shepard mentioned, “We should give it a name.”

“Give what a name?”

“The VI and the ship for that matter; we still have it on the factory presets.”

“Very well, what do you suggest?”

Shepard silently massaged as she thought awhile before saying, “Winni.”

“Is that an acronym for something?”

“Nope,” she answered with a smile. “There was an ancient vehicle on Earth known as a Winnebago that we humans used to house our old and torture our young.” 

“That sounds awful,” Samara paying full attention now. “Why name our home after such a thing?”

“Just joking… mostly,” Shepard added under her breath. “Really it was a big vehicle that doubled as a house, kind of. The layout of our ship is similar to its. Plus, I think it’s a cute name.”

“Very well.” The asari’s lids flittered shut again. “We will register everything later. We are far too busy at the moment.”

“I am at least.” The collared human lifted the blue foot above the waterline to give the big toe a kiss.

“I am as well. I am busy getting a foot massage.”

“Of course, ma’am.” After a few minutes of happily performing her task Shepard suddenly felt the need to venture, “Ma’am, can I ask you something?”

“Anything at all my love,” Samara said with a soft smile, sensing the weight on her pet’s shoulders.

Being called love lightened her heart and made the question come more easily, “Why did you want me to get involved with Liara?”

“Because she can give you things I cannot.”

“That isn’t true…”

“It is. The dynamics of our relationship makes certain things impossible. Now, do not take that to mean that there is anything wrong with our relationship, I just believe Liara can provide things you would otherwise be missing.” Then after a lengthy pause she guiltily added, “I also must confess there are things she can provide me that are more professional in nature.”

“It’s okay, ma’am. You don’t need to explain. I have complete faith in you. I’m just a little confused is all.”

“You will not be for much longer.” Samara smiled and curled her finger.

“I know,” Shepard responded as she heeded the beckoning gesture and crawled through the bubbles to her owner.

As soon as she could the asari hooked the D-ring on the collar to guide the human’s lips to hers as quickly as possible. Her tongue immediately invaded, claiming what was hers. Shepard didn’t resist in the slightest as Samara’s alien appendage took its liberties for many minutes only letting up when she wished to find a new taste. So she yanked the woman up by the neck until her lips could touch a wet breast. The onus of keeping the position was left to her pet as she put her focus into playing with firm, fleshy orbs that had a pleasant, herbal flavor from the nontoxic bubble bath. 

Shepard sighed and braced her arms against the sides of the tub, doing all she could to keep her sensitive chest within a tongue’s reach, no matter the discomfort of the pose. Hands fondled, fingers squeezed, lips sucked, teeth nipped and tongue flicked. As good as it felt it didn’t really matter, all she cared about was providing entertainment to her owner, but before she could completely settle in to the attention she was gently shoved away.

“Get me a glass of that wine we bought today,” Samara suddenly ordered.

“But…”

She quickly cut off her pet, “When you return you will finish massaging my feet.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shepard whined as she stood.

This time the matriarch didn’t miss her chance and landed a solid, wet slap to the woman’s posterior. It had been a long day so Samara honestly wanted to relax; she hated admitting it but she was tired and knew she couldn’t keep up with the always amorous human. Though that didn’t mean she wanted Shepard to, rather the woman would have to suffer being teased the rest of the night until receiving a reward just before falling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
